Les Temps Changent
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Que se passeraitil si Hitomi retournait sur Gaïa avec onze ans de plus, le grade de colonel dans l'armée de l'air américaine et son escadron spécial des forces antiterroristes ? Si le futur peut enviable sur Terre qu'en estil de Gaïa et des sentiments
1. La Terre, Onze Ans Plus Tard…

_**Les temps changent…**_

_**Prologue : La Terre onze ans plus tard…**_

_Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Hitomi retournait sur Gaïa avec onze ans de plus, le grade de colonel dans l'armée de l'air américaine et son escadron spécial des forces anti-terroristes ? Si le futur peut enviable sur Terre qu'en est-il de Gaïa et des sentiments d'autrefois ?_

_Disclaimer : Bon, là je crois qu'on dit un truc du style : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai reçu aucune rémunération pour écrire et publier cette histoire etc, etc…_

_Note de l'auteur : Le narrateur est un personnage de l'histoire, je vous laisse deviner lequel…_

* * *

Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Même moi, il y a quelques années je n'y aurais pas cru… Pourtant c'était bien moi qui me tenais au garde-à-vous face à un colonel qui me regardait avec attention. 

-Capitaine Kanzaki… Japonaise ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Vous viviez au Japon ?

-Oui.

-Votre famille ?

-Aussi.

-Que faisiez vous aux Etats-Unis ?

-En fait j'étais dans le dernier avion civil qui décolla du sol japonais avant l'attaque, Monsieur, je venais en vacances. J'ai était reçue à l'aéroport de Washington avec d'autres japonais par l'ambassadeur de notre nation…

-Quel âge aviez vous ?

-Moins de 16 ans, Monsieur.

-Quel âge avez-vous à présent ?

-24 ans.

-Quelles sont vos spécialités ?

-Entraînement de sniper avec les marines, forces spéciale de l'Air Force, entraînement au corps à corps de niveau 6, experte en informatique, licence de droit, docteur en Astrophysique et en Mécanique Quantique.

-Impressionnant. C'est pour cela que vous êtes là ?

-Je crois.

-Vous devez savoir que ce projet à pour but d'empêcher qu'une tragédie comme celle de votre pays ne se renouvelle…

-J'en ai conscience et je pense que mon affectation à ce poste est en rapport avec le fait que je suis japonaise.

-En effet, admit le colonel. Venez.

Nous entrâmes dans un immense hangar. Une équipe de vingt personnes se trouvait en rang près de onze avions de chasse dernière génération. Un peu plus loin on pouvait voir six autres personnes.

-Capitaine Kanzaki, voici votre équipe. Les capitaines O'Connor et Betess, les lieutenants Henderson, Thethy et Leto, les sous-lieutenants Westly, Innafty et Karvanoy, le sergent major de l'armée Ninesis, les sergents majors Fortside et Rumbos, les premiers sergents Crolez, Hasnard, Kebly et Luydlin, les sergents chefs Angy et Qerth, les sergents Murray et Narnia, le caporal Kernoty. Ils sont les meilleurs.

Je comptais six femmes et douze hommes. Tous au garde-à-vous dans leurs uniformes blancs montrant parfaitement leur "détachement" à l'armée conventionnelle.

-Venez capitaine, me dit le colonel en m'entraînant vers les autres personnes.

-Ces personnes ne sont pas des pilotes mais ils font aussi partit de votre équipe. Vous apprendrez à les connaître, eux et leurs spécialités. Je ne fais donc que vous les présenter. Voici le lieutenant Fahys, les sous-lieutenants Joannes et Wabnick, le commandant sergent major Ferety, le spécialiste Goaec et le soldat de 1ère classe Delgado.

Je les saluai d'un mouvement de tête. L'équipe des pilotes s'était rapprochée.

-Comme vous le savait cette section de l'US Air Force a pour mission de secourir n'importe quel pays demandant notre aide dans la lutte contre le terrorisme. Notre but est d'empêcher un nouveau « 9 décembre ». Je vous fais confiance. Le capitaine Kanzaki prend désormais les rênes du projet. Bonne chance !

Il commença à partir lorsque soudain il se retourna :

-Au fait capitaine, vous venez d'être promue major, mes félicitations.

La nouvelle me prit de cours. Je bafouillai un « merci Monsieur » médiocre avant que mon supérieur ne parte.

§

Le 9 décembre, anniversaire morbide pour la planète, plus morbide encore que le 11 septembre… le jour où la menace terroriste à fait un bon en avant… Le jour où le Japon et une partie de la Chine ont été entièrement dévastés par une nouvelle bombe à ions… Et le jour de mon anniversaire… Quelle ironie… J'étais face à ce gâteau, entourée de mon équipe, ces officiers qui étaient aussi mes amis. Les flammes des 26 bougies vacillaient légèrement. Je soufflai…

« Je veux revoir Gaïa. »

Les bougies s'éteignirent en même temps.

-26 ans ! Vous voilà une vieille major ! rigola Henderson.

Le lieutenant Henderson, récemment promus capitaine était un homme étrange, pilote hors pairs, comme la majorité des pilotes de mon équipe, un humour militaire, mais contrairement aux apparences, un cœur d'or. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir construit des liens un peu trop fraternels avec le sergent major de l'armée Ninesis…

Que dire du sergent major de l'armée Ninesis ? C'est un officier exemplaire, fière de son poste et ouverte aux autres, assez belle, pour ne pas dire canon, comme le fait souvent remarquer le caporal Kernoty pour mettre Daniel (le capitaine Henderson) mal à l'aise.

Ce qui m'amuse le plus c'est de les voir tout faire pour que je ne le sache pas alors que les autres officiers me tienne au courant de la moindre petite chose qui se passe entre eux.

Je sais pourtant que la loi de non-fraternisation est formelle là dessus : pas de relation entre deux officiés de la même chaîne de commandement !

Je n'aime pas critiquer les autres mais celui qui a fait cette loi était un beau crétin et je pèse mes mots ! Enfin…

-Major, nous avons votre cadeau d'anniversaire ! proclama le capitaine Jonathan O'Connor.

Je vis un sourire sur les lèvres des membres de mon équipe.

-Et c'est quoi ? demandai-je suspicieuse.

-Pour tout vous dire c'est pas que pour vous…

-Tiens donc !

-Major Hitomi Kanzaki j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que vous avez reçu la médaille du mérite militaire, commença O'Connor.

-Et que vous venez d'être promue lieutenant-colonel, termina le lieutenant Leto.

Il s'avéra que chacun des membres de l'équipe avaient reçu la médaille du mérite pour le réussite de notre mission qui avait été de faire avorté un attentat visant Air Force One. Nous étions attendus le soir même à la Maison Blanche.

Je me regardai une nouvelle fois dans mon miroir. Rien à dire, mon uniforme était impeccable. Sa couleur blanche faisait ressortir les décorations sur ma poitrine et la feuille argentée sur mon épaule.

Je me rendis au hangar où mes officiers m'attendaient en tenues d'apparats. Les avions avaient été lustrés pour l'occasion : c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a une invitation du président ! Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs insisté pour que nous venions avec nos avions, fleuron de la technologie internationale.

Je vis O'Connor admirer la feuille dorée de major qui ce trouvait maintenant à la place de ses galons d'argent de capitaine sur ses épaules.

-Allons y major ! lui dis-je avec un sourire en montant dans mon appareil.

-A vos ordres mon colonel !

Nous montâmes dans notre chasseur. O'Connor se trouvait être mon second et mon copilote. Je rappelle pour ce qui ne le saurai pas, qu'en général on ne prend pas le grade en entier quand on se parle, aussi on me dira « colonel » et on dira « sergent » au sergent major de l'armée Ninesis, en dehors des entretiens officiels (sinon c'est trop lourd, on n'a pas le temps de dire le grade de l'autre qu'on (ou il) est déjà mort…

-Mon colonel, je maintiens qu'il faudrait donner des noms à nos avions ! affirma Leto par radio alors que nous survolions la Georgie.

-Une suggestion Leto ?

-Oui, mon colonel, le sergent Narnia et moi pensons que le notre pourrait s'appeler le « Wonderwoman » !

Je riais. Le lieutenant Leto et le sergent Narnia étaient deux femmes de caractère et le nom qu'elles avaient choisi était pertinent…

-Suggestion accordée, dis-je en rigolant. Et vous lieutenant Thethy ?

-Et bien le sergent Fortside pense que le notre serait bien sous le nom de « Starfly », je suis d'accord…

-Vol des étoiles ? Pas mal, ça marche lieutenant, au suivant.

-Mon colonel, ici le sous-lieutenant Westly et le sergent Qerth.

-Je vous écoute…

-On propose « Warrior Sky ».

-OK.

J'étais impressionnée par l'inventivité de mes hommes (et femmes) sur ce sujet.

-Et vous capitaine Betess ? Le caporal Kernoty vous a-t-il donné une idée ?

-Pour tout dire mon colonel, intervint Paul Kernoty, c'est le capitaine qui a eu l'idée…

-Alors, ne nous faites pas languir ! s'exclama Sarah Westly.

-L' « Enterprise » ! pouffa Paul.

-Les fans de Star Trek attaquent ! rigola Jonathan O'Connor. Betess faut vous appelez commandant Jean-Luc Picard ?

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, répliqua le capitaine William Betess, le grade de major vous monte à la tête !

-Un point partout, balle au centre ! s'exclama le sergent major Hasnard.

-Et vous sergent, intervins-je, vous avez trouvé ?

-Et bien, le sous-lieutenant Karvanoy en sa fonction de pilote propose « Némésis ».

-C'est parfait. A vous sous-lieutenant Innafty.

-Le premier sergent Luydlin et moi pensions à « Patronus ».

-Des latinistes ? Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit ! C'est très bien…

-Ici le sergent Angy et le sergent Murray, nous on sait dit que « Dragoon Fly » ça sonnerait bien…

-Pourquoi pas… Commandant Rumbos ?

-Pourquoi pas « Apollo » ?

-Je crois pas, on risque d'avoir un problème de copyright, se moqua Eric Angy.

-Je suis d'accord Rumbos, rien que pour faire râler Angy.

-Merci mon colonel, lança le premier sergent Kebly, le second de George Rumbos.

-Capitaine Henderson, sergent Ninesis ? Il ne reste que vous ! lançai-je en ayant une pensée pour le premier sergent Crolez, mort le mois précédent…

-Moi, je sais, intervint Adam Innafty, le « lov…

-Innafty, la ferme ! s'exclamèrent les voix de Daniel Henderson et Chloé Ninesis en chœur.

-Quelle symbiose, siffla Romain Luydlin.

-Bon, on propose « Orpheus ».

-Ca va…

-Et pour le X-300 ? m'interrompit O'Connor.

-On propose le « Sky Eyes », fit le sous-lieutenant Ann Joannes.

J'approuvai. Le Sky Eyes, d'appellation officielle X-300 était un prototype d'avion, mi-scientifique, mi-militaire. Il était immense, moins maniable que nos prototypes « phoenix » et se trouvait contraint de voler à une altitude supérieure à la notre, mais en contre partie pouvait "héberger" un phoenix, voir deux dans ses calles en cas de réparations à faire en mission, possédé des laboratoires à la pointe de la technologie, trois réserves d'armes de tous types et j'en passe…

-Mon colonel, intervint le lieutenant Leto, il y a une drôle de lueur à trois heures qui ne cesse de grandir depuis cinq minutes…

Je me tournai vers la dite lumière juste à temps pour la voir engloutir les appareils de mon escadron.

Soudain nous n'étions plus au dessus de la Virginie mais au dessus d'une immense ville.

-Godazim, murmurai-je reconnaissant soudain la cité en question, comment ?

-Mon colonel, projectile en approche à six heures, me dit Leto.

-Evitez le mais ne répliquez pas !

-Mon… Mon colonel… C'est un caillou !

-Du calme Leto, d'abord c'est un bloc de pierre et ensuite il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Regardez dont la lune, là vous aurez une _vrai_ surprise.

_**A suivre...**_

_Donnez moi votre avis pour voir si je continue ou pas !_

_Kiss_

_Eterna _


	2. Quand Gaïa Rime Avec Guerre

_**Les temps changent…**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Quand Gaïa rime avec Guerre.**_

_Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Hitomi retournait sur Gaïa avec onze ans de plus, le grade de colonel dans l'armée de l'air américaine et son escadron spécial des forces anti-terroristes ? Si le futur peut enviable sur Terre qu'en est-il de Gaïa et des sentiments d'autrefois ?_

_Disclaimer : Bon, là je crois qu'on dit un truc du style : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai reçu aucune rémunération pour écrire et publier cette histoire etc, etc…_

_Note de l'auteur : Le narrateur est, comme vous avez pu le constater, Hitomi._

_RAR :_

_**Kaede** : Merci à ma PREMIERE revieweuse ! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise ! Donne moi donc ton avis sur ce chapitre !_

_**Kawaiaisa **: Merci à toi aussi. Je vois que ça vous a surpris comme fic ! Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Kiss…_

_**Ensui** : Merci ! Merci ! MERCI ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Encore une fois je suis DESOLEE pour le retard ! A plus !_

_**Shine** : Et bien voilà ce que tu m'avez demandé (avec certes du retard mais le principal c'est que ce soit là, non ?)_

_**Céline** : Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour tes compliments ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !_

_**Kiana** : Merci du compliment, je suis flattée…_

_**Roxanne Black** : Et bien, merci à toi aussi !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Mes hommes (et femmes) regardaient fixement le ciel avec un air ahuri peint sur le visage. Je souriais. Les lunes de Gaïa avaient toujours un effet fou sur les Terriens.

–M-mon colonel, bredouilla Leto. Où sommes nous ?

–Nous ne sommes plus aux USA, déclarai-je avec tout le sérieux du monde.

–Oh ! Merci ! s'exclama O'Connel sarcastique. On comprend pourquoi c'est vous le colonel !

J'étais trop amusée pour me formaliser de ce manque de discipline.

–Colonel, me prévint Hasnard, un autre… euh… 'projectile' à deux heures !

–Evitez le. O'Connel, amorcez une au point 4°N. On se pose. Que le Sky Eyes reste en vol stationnaire. Phénix 3 et 4 avec nous ! Les autres, cachez vous dans les nuages.

Des « à vos ordres » simultanés me parvinrent en réponse à mes directives. Nous nous posâmes, non sans mal, dans une sorte de champs bordant Godazim. Nous descendions à peine que déjà des chevaliers nous menaçaient. Ne faisant pas cas du Beretta accroché à ma jambe, je levai les mains et déclarai vouloir voir le duc, priant tout bas pour tomber sur Cid…

Mais prières furent exaucées car, en arrivant au palais, on me présentait à un mini-Allen que je devinai sans mal être Cid.

–Majesté, dis-je avec protocole, puis-je vous parler seul à seule ?

–De quel sujet ? me demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

–Je ne peux le dire devant vos hommes, je vous en pris !

A cet instant, entra, à ma grande surprise, Luhm ! Il me dévisagea pendant quelques instants avant de lâcher un « je m'y attendais » mystérieux.

–Cid, déclara-t-il. Je vous conseille de faire confiance à cette jeune femme.

Le duc sembla surpris mais il prit en compte cet avis puisqu'il fit sortis tout le monde, y comprit mes hommes. Luhm allait en faire de même lorsque je l'appelai :

–Non ! Luhm, restez !

–Avec plaisir, me sourit-il, je suis heureux de vous revoir jeune fille.

–Moi aussi, Luhm…

–Peut-on m'expliquer ? s'exclama Cid, qui semblait être passé à côté de quelque chose.

–Euh… oui… pardon ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, duc. Je m'appelle Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki…

–QUOI !

Le hurlement du jeune homme fut tel que je sursautais brusquement et que des chevaliers entraient, armes au poing. Leur souverain les congédia rapidement.

–Excusez ma réaction, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration, bien sûr, je me souviens de vous. Qui sur Gaïa n'est pas dans cette condition ?

–Pardon ? m'enquis-je.

–Vous êtes célèbre !

–Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! Célèbre ! Bon, soupirai-je, l'un de vous sait-il pourquoi mes hommes et moi sommes ici ?

Mes deux interlocuteurs restèrent silencieux.

–Je paris tout ce que vous voulez que c'est pour une guerre ! raillai-je.

–En effet, confessa Cid.

« J'ai du prendre un abonnement sans m'en rendre compte » songeai-je.

–Que ce passe-t-il ?

–L'héritier de Dornkirk a déclaré la guerre à l'URDG.

–L'URDG ? relevai-je.

–Oui, l'Union des Royaumes du Dragon Gaïen, précisa Luhm, dont Fanélia est le créateur et le plus puissant membre. En fait, c'est presque Son Altesse le Roi Van Fanel qui la commande.

–OK, donc vous avez besoin d'aide c'est ça ?

–Oui, cet homme à une nouvelle arme qui rend les guymelefs inutiles…

–Inutiles ? Dans quel sens ? demandai-je.

–Ils ne fonctionnent plus.

–Mmm… Donc le gros de vos troupes n'est plus opérationnel…

–En effet.

–D'accord, je vais vous aider mais vous ne direz à personne qui je suis vraiment.

–Je pense, moi aussi, que c'est plus sage, approuva Luhm.

Cid en fit de même. Je me tournai alors vers l'homme-loup.

–Mais, au fait, que faites vous ici ? Si loin des forêts de Fanélia ?

–Beaucoup de choses ont changées en 11 ans, jeune fille. Je ne suis plus le bienvenu en Fanélia.

Cette déclaration me choqua mais ni Cid, ni le concerné ne voulurent m'en dire plus. Je sentais pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas…

_**A suivre...**_

_Voilà, je suis (encore) désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour mettre la suite… J'avais tout sur papier mais avec les devoirs je n'ai plus le temps de taper… Excusez moi !_

_Kiss_

_Eterna _


	3. Linda de Fanel, Reine De Fanélia

**_Les Temps Changent…_**

**Chapitre 3 : Linda de Fanel, reine de Fanélia.**

_Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Hitomi retournait sur Gaïa avec onze ans de plus, le grade de colonel dans l'armée de l'air américaine et son escadron spécial des forces anti-terroristes ? Si le futur peut enviable sur Terre qu'en est-il de Gaïa et des sentiments d'autrefois ?_

_Note de l'auteur : Le narrateur est (toujours) Hitomi._

_Merci à **Ensui**,** liria**, **Kiana1**, **Kaya** et **Sally **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

Je marchais dans Godazim avec l'impression que rien n'avait changé depuis ma dernière visite. Pourtant, je savais que c'était on ne peut plus faux. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées, à commencer par moi. Je n'étais plus une petite fille un peu niaise, haïssant la violence parce qu'elle ne la connaissait pas et croyant en ses rêves.

–Tu ne crois plus en eux ? me demanda une voix.

Un coup d'œil furtif me renseigna sur son propriétaire, je sortis alors de la ville, et, une fois seule avec lui, je répondais :

–Je ne sais pas Folken, trop de choses sont différentes pour que je puisse ne pas en tenir compte… pour que je puisse garder mes rêves d'adolescente…

Le frère de Van me sourit. Moi seule pouvait le voir, je le savais et lui aussi. C'était là un de mes pouvoirs : parler aux morts (ou du moins à certains). A mon retour sur Terre je m'étais entraînée à les contrôler et non plus les subir. Aujourd'hui ils faisaient parti de moi et mon esprit les contrôlait parfaitement…

–Perdre tes rêves d'enfant reviendrait à te perdre toi-même, philosopha l'ex-sorcier de Zaïbacher.

–Mes rêves sont dangereux sur cette planète.

–Tes rêves définiront ce que deviendra cette planète.

–Alors espérons que tout se passe bien !

–Deviendrais-tu pragmatique ?

–Peut-être.

–Ca promet ! rit-il.

Mais soudain une sirène retentit. Je m'élançai vers la ville et arrivai rapidement au palais.

–Que se passe-t-il ? m'enquis-je.

–Nous sommes attaqués ! s'exclama Cid.

J'attrapais ma radio et m'écriai : ''Ici Kanzaki ! Etat d'alerte ! Tous à vos postes, nous décollons dans deux minutes !'' Des ''à vos ordres'' vinrent me répondre. Le jeune duc me gratifia d'un remerciement muet avant que je ne reparte en courant.

J'attrapai une monture au vol pour me rendre à mon appareil.

O'Connel m'y attendait.

–On décolle ! Tout de suite ! ordonnai-je en me issant sur mon chasseur.

C'est ce que nous fîmes. Nos missiles eurent rapidement raison de l'attaquant qui battit en retraite sous les huées de mes officiers.

Nous ne rentrâmes dans la ville que quelques heures plus tard, après avoir sécurisé le périmètre. Je laissai également une équipe de surveillance en vol. Lorsque j'entrai enfin dans le palais on m'y attendais de pied ferme. Cid, accompagnée d'une femme plutôt jolie mais affreusement antipathique, était dans la salle du trône.

–Qui êtes vous pour entrer sans vous faire annoncer ? me reprocha la femme en me voyant.

Je fus prise de court. Elle m'agressait tout bonnement.

–Euh… je… bafouillai-je pitoyablement.

–C'est une de mes conseillères, lança Cid. Le colonel…

–Julian, terminai-je. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

–Linda de Fanel, reine de Fanélia.

Je manquais défaillir. Mon cœur fit un bon. Van était marié. Rien d'étonnant, j'aurais du m'y attendre. C'était couru d'avance. Néanmoins, me l'entendre cracher ainsi au visage par une femme on ne peut plus antipathique m'avait déstabilisé.

–Votre Altesse, saluai-je avec un mouvement de tête.

–Linda est venue me faire par d'une réunion de l'URDG à Fanélia demain. Nous allons nous y rendre. Je souhaite que vous veniez, me dis Cid.

YOUPI ! Quelle bonne idée ! Je vais devoir supporter cette pimbêche pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Quel bonheur !

Mon regard du montrer ma ''joie'' car Cid me supplia des yeux.

–Ce serais un honneur pour moi et mes hommes, fis-je avec toute l'hypocrisie qui me caractérisait.

–Parfait ! s'exclama Linda. Mon époux sera ravi.

Elle sortit sur ces paroles.

–Mais quelle… ooooouuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh ! m'énervai-je. Reine de Fanélia ou pas, si elle continue comme ça je vais lui dire ma façon de penser !

–Serait-ce une crise de jalousie aigue ? me demanda un voix.

–Absolument pas ! m'offusquai-je.

Luhm –car c'était lui– me sourit.

–Parlez moi de Gaïa. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et qui est cette fille, leur dis-je.

–C'était la princesse des îles Amarilaires, Van l'a épousé il y a six ans pour celer une alliance avec son père. Mais on a découvert que de toute façon, selon les vœux de la Reine des îles –la mère de Linda– à qui appartenait la légitimité du trône de l'archipel, Van était l'héritier des îles. Seulement peu de personnes le savent et Van n'est pas de celles-là. Le conseillé de Linda à mis en place un réseau d'espion qui mettent des bâtons dans les roues de ceux qui veulent ouvrir les yeux de Van. Le pauvre ne se méfit pas de sa femme…

–De toute façon il n'a jamais été très méfiant, observa une voix.

–Folken ! Laisse moi écouter ! râlai-je tout haut en l'entendant.

–Pardon ? fit Cid.

–Rien, continuez s'il vous plait.

–Une chose qu'on sait c'est qu'elle aime Van, assura Luhm.

–Mon frère est un bourreau des cœurs !

J'éclatai de rire.

–Folken ! Sois sérieux nom d'un chien !

–Folken ? releva l'homme loup. Le prince Folken ?

–En chair et en os ! s'exclama ledit prince.

–Plutôt en esprit et en magie, corrigeai-je. Oui Luhm, disons que j'ai le pouvoir de parler à des esprits et que celui de Folken est là et papote.

–C'est… commença le duc.

–Cid ! s'écria une personne en entrant. Il faut que… oh ! Mais je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Devant moi se tenait un Dryden me lançant un regard charmeur. Il n'avait pas changé. A part peut-être quelques rides en plus…

–Vous ne l'avez toujours pas casé lui ? m'étonnai-je. Moi qui pensais que son mariage éclair l'aurait calmé ! Quelle déception !

Le résultat de ma réplique ne se fit pas attendre, Luhm, Cid et Folken étaient pliés en deux de rire et Dryden me regardait comme si je venais d'une autre planète… Quoique non, cette métaphore n'était pas très appropriée compte tenu du fait que je venais bel et bien d'une autre planète. Disons qu'il me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

–Mais moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Dryden ! lui lançai-je.

–Euh… je… euh…

–Toutes mes félicitations ! me congratula Cid. Tu es la première qui arrive à lui rabattre son caquet depuis longtemps ! Rien que pour ça ça valait le coup que tu reviennes sur Gaïa !

–Sur Gaïa ? Est-ce possible que… Hitomi ? raisonna le marchand.

–Présente ! fis-je telle une élève modèle.

–Oh ! Par le Dieu Dragon ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir ! se réjouit-il en m'enlaçant. Que fais-tu là ?

Cid lui expliqua tout en détail. Il semblait vraiment très heureux de me voir. Il admit avoir souvent espéré mon retour. Pour me revoir, ajouta-t-il, mais aussi pour que quelqu'un réussisse à aider Van.

Visiblement la situation en Fanélia était plus grave qu'une simple guerre… Et bien entendu tout le monde comptait sur moi pour résoudre l'affaire !

Quand à moi, je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Plus j'en apprenais sur la nouvelle Gaïa plus je tombais dans de sordides intrigues aux buts indéfinis.

Bref, je ne sentais pas du tout toute cette histoire.

Nous partîmes pour Fanélia le lendemain, laissant le duché de Fleid entre les mains de Luhm et Dryden. Je me trouvais dans le vaisseau de Cid. Autour de nous mes hommes étaient déployés en escortes. Nous arrivâmes à Fanélia plus vite que je m'y attendais. Mais à peine avais-je posé un pied sur le sol qu'une onde de choc manqua me mettre à terre.

–Nous sommes attaqués ! cria quelqu'un.

Je grinçais des dents en me demandant si c'était Fanélia qui me portait malheur ou si je portais malheur à la ville. Toujours était-il qu'à chaque fois que j'y mettais les pieds, une attaque n'était pas loin. Je me saisissais rapidement de ma radio et ordonnais à mes hommes de nous protéger.

Ce qu'ils firent. Les assaillants furent vite repoussés. Trop vite peut-être. Mais, portée par le soulagement des personnes m'entourant, je n'y portais pas vraiment d'importance. J'ordonnais à mes officiers de faire des rondes autour de la ville pour prévenir toute attaque et décrétais pour moi-même l'incident clos.

Linda s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire mielleux qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante ! fit-elle d'un ton obséquieux. Que serais-je devenue sans vous ? Oh ! Vous avez les éternels remerciements de tout le peuple de Fanélia et…

-Mon colonel, on a une communication avec Starfly, me dit O'Connor, coupant par la même occasion (pour mon plus grand bonheur) les remerciement de "sa Majesté"...

_A suivre_

_Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mit à mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Pour me faire pardonner je vous en met plusieurs ! Donnez moi vos avis !_

_Kiss_

_Eterna_


	4. Colonel Julian de l’USAF, Enchantée

Les Temps Changent…

**Chapitre 4 : Colonel Julian de l'US Air Force, enchantée roi de Fanélia**

_Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Hitomi retournait sur Gaïa avec onze ans de plus, le grade de colonel dans l'armée de l'air américaine et son escadron spécial des forces anti-terroristes ? Si le futur peut enviable sur Terre qu'en est-il de Gaïa et des sentiments d'autrefois ?_

_Note de l'auteur : Le narrateur est (toujours) Hitomi._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

-Mon colonel, on a une communication avec Starfly, me dit O'Connor, coupant par la même occasion les remerciement de "sa Majesté".

J'acquiesçai et appuyai sur mon communicateur pour bien le caller dans mon oreille.

-Starfly, ici Phénix (le nom de mon vaisseau), au rapport lieutenant Thethy !

-Phénix, ici Starfly au rapport, nous avons un vaisseau inconnu en visuel.

-Starfly, a-t-il un étendard ?

-Nous ne voyons rien… Quels sont les ordres ?

-Ne faites rien Starfly, attendez…

-C'est impossible ! Mon colonel, ils… Aaaaahhhhh !

La voix du premier sergent Hasnard me parvint avec une telle force que je fus forcée de retirer mon oreillette. Une explosion accompagna le cri du sous-officier.

-Mon colonel ! Ici Karvanoy… euh pardon, Némésis. Ces salops viennent de descendre Thethy et Hasnard ! euh pardon…

-C'est bon Némésis, j'ai compris. Ordre de tirer à vue. Ne vous faites pas avoir ; descendez moi ce vaisseau de façon à ce qu'on puisse interroger ses occupants si possible.

-Et si c'est pas possible ?

-Tant pis !

J'étais hors de moi. Cela explique en partie le fait que j'ai dit « tant pis » là où j'aurais du dire « faites en sorte que ce soit possible ». Cela explique aussi les cafouillages de Karvanoy à la radio…

Je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour lorsque une main me saisi le bras.

-Que vas-tu faire ? me demanda Cid.

-Je…

-Tes officiers vont s'occuper de ce vaisseau, continua-t-il. Les rois de Gaïa veulent te voir…

-Deux de mes hommes viennent de mourir et tu veux que j'aille lécher les bottes d'hommes qui se croient supérieurs aux autres sous prétexte qu'ils ont le titre de roi !

-Dites le si je vous dérange, me dit une voix dans le dos.

Peut-être que si j'avais été moins secouée je me serais calmée en entendant cette voix… Peut-être même que je l'aurais reconnue malgré la différence avec celle que j'avais connue. Mais j'étais folle de rage et je ne réfléchissais plus vraiment, aussi me retournai-je et lançai-je un « Vous me dérangez ! » assassin à la personne qui se tenait là.

Il fut surpris de cette réaction, d'autant plus que si mes yeux avaient été des mitraillettes il se serait retrouvé transformé en passoire.

-Mon époux ! bailla cette très chère reine.

Qu'elle faiseuse de cinéma celle-là !

-Van, fit Cid.

Oups ! La gaffe ! Ma colère redescendit d'un coup quand je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. Cid me regardait en souriant et O'Connor me fixait avec une admiration non dissimulée.

-Phénix, ici Némésis au rapport, fit la voix de Karvanoy dans mon oreille.

Je bénis intérieurement son intervention.

-Ici Phénix, je vous écoute Némésis.

-Cible abattue, demande autorisation de récupérer les rescapés pour interrogatoire.

-Demande acceptée Némésis.

-Reçu.

-Karvanoy ?

-Mon colonel ?

-Ce sont des prisonniers de guerre, ne l'oubliez pas ! Je ne tolèrerai aucuns débordements ! Ai-je été assez claire ?

Je m'étais montrée sèche dans ma réplique mais je voulais que mes hommes comprennent que nous ne devions en aucuns cas nous livrer à une petite vengeance, même si la perte de nos amis été douloureuse.

-Très claire mon colonel, n'ayez crainte… Némésis, terminé.

La communication se coupa. Je me tournai vers mon second :

-O'Connor, prévenez Betess, qu'elle surveille l'interrogatoire.

-A vos ordres.

Cid me lança à ce moment un regard dont la signification me laissa septique. Il semblait tendu tout à coup. Je me retournai pour me trouver nez à nez avec Allen. Je n'eus aucun mal à la reconnaître, il n'avait pas changé… Mis à part ses vêtements… A côté de lui se tenait une femme qui me faisait penser à la princesse Marlène mais je réalisai vite qu'il s'agissait en fait de Mirana !

-Colonel, major, je vous présente ma tante Mirana et son mari Allen, ils sont les souverains du royaume d'Astria, déclara Cid avec froideur.

Je saluai le couple royal avec un garde à vous académique. O'Connor en fit de même. Pourtant mon attention était sur Cid. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

_-Alors je suis le fils d'Allen Schézar… murmura soudain une voix brisée._

_Je regardai autour de moi. Je me trouvais à Godazim. Cid avait dans les mains un journal, sans doute le journal intime de sa mère… Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues d'enfant… _

_Une vision ! Elle devait dater de la fin de la guerre contre Zaïbacher d'après l'âge apparent du jeune duc._

_Ce dernier jeta le journal à travers la pièce. De la tristesse il en était venu à la colère._

_-POURQUOI !_

_La douleur de cet enfant me traversa tout à coup. Il se sentait trahi… indigne d'être ce qu'il était…_

_J'eus envie de crier pour évacuer cette douleur mais elle s'estompa soudain. _

J'étais de nouveau dans la réalité… Je ne tressaillis même pas, personne ne pu voir que je venais d'être absente pendant quelques secondes.

La tension dans cette salle était à couper au couteau. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret à Van qui ne semblait pas savoir comment détendre l'atmosphère… L'intervention de quelqu'un d'extérieur s'imposée.

Bon d'accort, je l'admets, dans le genre personne extérieure, je n'étais pas géniale mais bon, il n'y a que Cid et O'Connor qui le savaient alors… Et puis il s'agissait de faire une diversion, et ça je savais le faire !

-Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis le lieutenant-colonel Julian de l'US Air Force, et voici le major O'Connor.

-Enchantée colonel, fit Mirana, visiblement ravie de pouvoir engager une conversation qui pourrait permettre de détendre l'atmosphère. Je me suis laissée dire que vous commandiez les drôles de vaisseaux qui nous ont sauvés…

-Nous appelons ça des avions de chasse, votre altesse, intervint O'Connor.

-Des avions de chasse… Et quelles sont ses armes explosives ? demanda la reine de Fanélia.

-Des missiles, fis-je.

-Nous avons des missiles US Walleye, des US Maverick, des US…

-O'Connor, laissez tomber le déballage, dis-je avec un sourire. Ils n'y connaissent rien !

-Euh… oui, mon colonel. On ne leur dit pas qu'on a des têtes nucléaires modifiées ?

-Major !

-Seriez-vous en train de dire que nous sommes incultes colonel ! intervint la femme de Van.

-Non majesté mais savez vous ce qu'est un missile ?

-Je…

-Non, nous ne le savons pas, coupa Allen, mais vous allez nous le dire.

-Ce sont des projectiles aériens autopropulsés, guidés durant leur vol vers une cible par contrôle à distance ou grâce à des équipements embarqués. Il existe différents types et tailles de missiles, allant des gros missiles balistiques stratégiques porteurs de têtes nucléaires aux petites roquettes portables, manipulables par des fantassins. Bien que la plupart soient des engins militaires transportant des charges explosives, certains d'entre eux peuvent embarquer des instruments scientifiques pour recueillir des informations sur l'atmosphère terrestre ou au-delà. Les missiles autoguidés sont composés de trois systèmes distincts : la propulsion, les dispositifs de guidage et de pilotage, et la tête militaire ou la charge utile. La propulsion est généralement assurée par des moteurs-fusées autonomes ou des moteurs à réaction aérobies ; il peut également s'agir de turbines, ou de charges de lancement externes au missile, intégrées dans la rampe ou le tube de lancement. La nature du système de guidage dépend du type de missile et de la nature de la cible. Les systèmes à guidage inertiel dirigent le vol par rapport à une cible précise ; d'autres dispositifs utilisent plusieurs capteurs actifs pour guider le missile vers un objectif en mouvement. Les charges utiles sont généralement des têtes militaires adaptées à des missions précises, allant de la perforation d'un blindage à la destruction de zones urbaines entières.

De nos jours, les missiles guidés sont regroupés en catégories selon les situations respectives du lanceur et de la cible : on trouve ainsi des missiles sol-sol, sol-air, air-sol et air-air. Le terme « sol » peut aussi bien désigner une position « à la surface » ou « sous la surface », de la mer ou du sol. Les missiles peuvent aussi être regroupés selon leur domaine d'intervention. Les missiles tactiques sont utilisés par les forces militaires qui combattent sur ou au-dessus du champ de bataille et portent des charges à explosif conventionnel ou des charges nucléaires ; les missiles de soutien sont employés à l'arrière de la zone de combat principale ; enfin, les missiles stratégiques sont conçus pour la guerre intercontinentale, ont une portée de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres et sont caractérisés par l'emploi de charges militaires toujours nucléaires. Les missiles peuvent aussi être distingués selon leurs caractéristiques de vol : les missiles aérodynamiques sont maintenus en vol par l'action de la pression de l'air sur leurs ailes et leur fuselage, tout comme des avions pilotés classiques ; les missiles balistiques dépendent uniquement de leur source de propulsion, en général un moteur de fusée, pour se maintenir dans l'air. Les missiles aérodynamiques suivent normalement une trajectoire tendue (rectiligne) jusqu'à leur cible, les missiles balistiques étant en général des armes sol-sol qui adoptent des trajectoires courbes (« en cloche »), contrairement aux projectiles d'artillerie.

Je vis O'Connor. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire. J'avais moi-même du mal à garder mon sérieux devant la mine déconfite de la reine qui n'avait rien suivi du tout. Il fallait dire que j'avais dit beaucoup de chose qui n'étaient pas indispensable mais ça m'avait beaucoup amusée de lui clouer le bec. Le seul problème était que les autres ne semblait pas avoir suivi non plus… Tant pis !

En tout cas j'avais détendu l'atmosphère, donc j'étais arrivée à mes fins. Un homme entra et nous invita à rejoindre une autre pièce. Je m'avançai. Van passa à coté de moi me frôlant et je crus l'entendre murmurer :

-Mes félicitations colonel, très belle diversion…

Je me figeai quelques instants. Mais déjà Cid m'entraînait à sa suite sans que j'aie pu savoir si j'avais rêvée ces paroles.

La réunion avec les rois fut interminable. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais ! De plus je me voyais contrainte de donner régulièrement de coup à Jonathan qui persistait à s'endormir. Cela semblait beaucoup amuser Van qui se trouvait face à moi et qui pouffait de rire lorsque mon second se redressait et prenait un air intéressé par la conversation. Moi, j'écoutai même si entendre ces hommes me donnait envie de dormir. Soudain un mot bourdonna à mes oreilles.

-Excusez moi, intervins-je. Mais qu'est-ce que l'arme ultime ?

_A suivre_

_Encore et toujours :REVIEWS !_

_Kiss_

_Eterna_


	5. Le Digne Héritier De Son Père

Les Temps Changent…

**Chapitre 5 : Le digne héritier de son père**

_Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Hitomi retournait sur Gaïa avec onze ans de plus, le grade de colonel dans l'armée de l'air américaine et son escadron spécial des forces anti-terroristes ? Si le futur peut enviable sur Terre qu'en est-il de Gaïa et des sentiments d'autrefois ?_

_Note de l'auteur : Le narrateur est (toujours) Hitomi._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

Van cessa soudain de sourire, sursauta et se tourna vivement vers moi. Même O'Connor semblait avoir oublié sa sieste.

-Pourquoi dites vous ça ? demanda un des rois avec agressivité.

-Simple curiosité, ne m'agressez pas !

-Comment connaissez vous cette arme ?

-Ben, monsieur vient d'en parler…

Le roi de Fanélia se leva et regarda "monsieur" avec froideur et supériorité.

-Est-ce vrai roi Teckzat ?

-Je… je… bredouilla le dit roi.

O'Connor poussa un soupir sonore.

-Qui a-t-il major ? interrogea Allen.

-Excusez moi si je vous manque de respect mais une des premières choses que l'on apprend à l'académie c'est que plus il y a de dissensions dans les rangs ennemis, plus ils sont vulnérables…

-En créant des tentions au sein de votre alliance vous la fragilisez et donnez de la puissance à votre adversaire… conclus-je.

-De quelle académie parlez vous ? Il y a une académie militaire en Fleid ? demanda un souverain.

Cid, O'Connor et moi avons échangé un regard.

-Vous croyez que nous sommes de Fleid ? m'exclamai-je avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? fit Allen.

-Non, certainement pas !

-D'où venez vous alors ! s'énerva la reine de Fanélia.

-D'Amérique, Los Angeles pour être précis, répondit O'Connor.

-Ca n'existe pas ! ricana la reine.

-Alors là je vous arrête ! s'exclama Jonathan avec un air outré. Los Angeles et ses quelques 3 485 400 habitants existent bel et bien !

-Ne vous adressez pas ainsi à une reine ! Tout ceci n'est que foutaise !

-Mon colonel je demande l'autorisation de me retirer, je ne supporte pas les propos de cette femme !

-Du calme O'Connor. Majesté, comprenez que ce que dit mon second est la pure vérité et que…

-Colonel, je ne souhaite pas continuer cette conversation et je vous conseille de dire à votre second de me faire ses excuses sur le champ où…

-Silence Linda ! Taisez-vous ! s'énerva Van en coupant sa femme.

Le vouvoiement utilisé m'étonna mais je ne dis rien.

-Colonel, continua le souverain de Fanélia, je dois admettre ne pas connaître Los Angeles. Où est-ce ?

-Sur la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis. Mais Los Angeles est la ville de naissance du major O'Connor et de lui seul. Notre base, bien que nous ne nous y trouvions que très rarement se trouve à Washington D.C. aux Etats-Unis également mais sur la côte Est. Ce que je vous dis ne doit pas vous dire grand-chose, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne sommes pas de Gaïa. Nous sommes arrivé en Fleid accidentellement alors que nous survolions la Virginie.

-Vous êtes de la Lune des Illusions !

-C'est ça, de la Terre, approuvai-je sans trop savoir comment ils réagiraient.

La dernière fois les personnes qui avaient appris que je venais d'une autre planète ne l'avaient pas vraiment bien pris…

-C'est fabuleux ! s'exclama un roi que je reconnus comme le roi de Schézario d'après ses armoiries.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je restai sans voix face à cette réplique. Je croyais que les habitants de la Lune des Illusions portaient malheur ? Je me tournai vers Cid qui haussa les épaules. Je soupirai, décidément les choses avaient changées…

A ce moment un soldat fanélien entra dans la pièce, salua et s'approcha de Van pour lui murmurer quelques mots et lui mettre un paquet dans la main avant de partir. Le jeune roi ouvrit le paquet et le posa sur la table. Je n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître un transmetteur longue porté vidéo, au design je conclus que c'était une ancienne génération et le « made in Argentina » dissipa mes doutes sur son origine.

Un homme apparu hors du transmetteur. Une mauvaise image à mon goût… pour un homme guère plus sympathique, quoique pas déplaisant à regarder, comme aurait dit le sous-lieutenant Ann Joannes. Grand, plutôt musclé, la peau claire, les cheveux bruns en brosse, les yeux sombres, des habits guère plus gais…

-Recevez mes respects, fit l'hologramme avec un sourire narquois.

-Sorcellerie ! s'exclama Linda.

-Non, technologie, rectifiai-je.

L'image de l'homme me regarda avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

-Expliquez-vous, colonel, me pressa Allen.

-Cette machine sur la table est un transmetteur longue portée vidéo, au design je dirais qu'il date de cinq six ans…

-Du matériel civil… compléta Jonathan qui, il fallait le dire, était implacable sur tout ce qui été informatique. D'ailleurs ce modèle à un défaut, c'est pour ça qu'il a été retiré du marché et que tous les transmetteurs de cette génération ont été détruits…

-Qui êtes-vous pour savoir tant de chose ? nous demanda l'homme.

-Quand on est poli on se présente en premier, rétorquai-je froidement.

Ce type ne me disait absolument rien. Un coup d'œil à Cid et O'Connor me fit part de leur aversion. Je n'étais pas la seule…

-Je me nomme Dornkirk, deuxième du nom, sourit-il.

Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Dornkirk 2 le retour ! Cette histoire devient mélodramatique ! Au secours ! A l'aide ! C'est un cauchemar ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Réveillez-moi pour l'amour du ciel ! Bon, je m'égare là, reprenons…

-Dornkirk ? Ca sort d'où ce nom ? C'est un port ? ricana O'Connor.

Je pouffai en me demandant ce que le port venait faire là… Mais qui sait ce qui se passe dans le cerveau farfelu de mon second… Peut-être pensait-il à Dunkerque…

-Petit présomptueux, cracha l'hologramme, je suis l'empereur de Zaïbacher !

-Ah oui ! s'exclama Jonathan avec un air innocent. L'armée qu'on a mise en pièce, c'est ça ?

La colère de Dornkirk redoubla alors que mon second le gratifiait d'un sourire en coin.

-Vous êtes bien des militaires ! Aussi fins qu'un guymelef…

Je supposai que c'est une expression locale mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit très glorifiant…

-Que voulez vous ? demandai-je.

-Je veux Gaïa.

-Comme c'est original ! Seulement vous n'êtes pas le premier et vous devriez réfléchir au sort de vos prédécesseurs…

-Mon père –Dieu ait son âme– avait eu la malchance de tomber sur un adversaire auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Ca ne m'arrivera pas ! ricana mon interlocuteur.

J'eu une grimace septique.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que la Déesse de la Lune des Illusions ne viendra pas nous aider ? apostropha un roi.

-Mais c'est simple, votre chère Déesse n'est plus de ce monde.

-Amen, fit O'Connor en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Le geste était d'autant plus comique quand on savait que mon second était non-croyant.

-C'est faux ! s'écria Allen en bondissant sur ses jambes.

-Oh, c'est vrai vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé il y a 10 ans…

-Et vous, comment le savez-vous ? lançai-je du tac au tac.

L'hologramme, et au delà Dornkirk, plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je soutenais son regard avec défi.

-Qu'importe ?

-Vous pouvez aller sur Terre n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça que vous avez eu le transmetteur… Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi vous utilisez un vieux modèle comportant un défaut ?

-Je crois que je sais, fit Cid, il y a cinq ans il y a eu une immense explosion dans le territoire Zaïbacher…

-Et vous avez perdu le pouvoir de vous rendre sur Terre, terminai-je en me retournant vers l'empereur.

-Vous êtes aussi brillante que belle… C'est vrai que la destruction de ma machine m'a attristé mais la mort de mon ennemie m'a consolée…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle est morte ? s'exclama O'Connor.

-Je vous en pris, vous savez ce qui s'est passé ! Enfin, je suis venu vous prévenir de la fin proche de Gaïa telle que vous la connaissez ! Personne ne pourra m'arrêter, pas même vous Roi de Fanélia, car, sachez le, votre chère sœur ainsi que votre puissant Escaflowne sont en ma possession ! Aussi je vous invite à venir assister à votre fin dans mon palais. Vous êtes tous conviés. Soyez dans deux jours dans mon palais, le Zaïbacher Palace. Bien à vous.

La communication se rompit. Jonathan se leva précipitamment, attrapa le communicateur et le jeta violemment par la fenêtre. A peine avait-il passé la vitre, en la brisant au passage, qu'il explosait dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

-Laissez moi deviner, le défaut c'est que ce modèle à tendance à exploser à la fin des communications ?

-En effet, me confirma mon second.

-Dites nous ce qui s'est passé ? pressa soudain Van. De quoi parlait-il ?

Je fus frappée par la pâleur du jeune monarque. Je me demandais qu'elle en était la raison…

-Il y a dix ans, contai-je, le 9 décembre pour être précise, le Japon et une partie de la Chine ont été entièrement dévastés par une bombe à ions… Il n'y eu aucun survivant, après l'explosion de la bombe des raz de marée se produisirent un peu partout dans le monde et les îles du Japon furent englouties…

-Vous… vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y eu aucuns survivants ? demanda Mirana la voix tremblante.

-Pas parmi les personnes présentes sur le sol japonais ou chinois de l'Est…

-Mais, il y en eu ? Je veux dire des personnes qui ne s'y trouvaient pas là-bas ?

-Oui, il y a eu des japonais qui se trouvaient à l'étranger mais… mais je ne crois pas qu'il y est eu d'Hitomi Kanzaki.

J'avais une boule dans la gorge alors que j'avançais dans mon mensonge mais Dornkirk l'avait dit : une des raisons pour laquelle, selon lui, la victoire lui revenait est qu'il me croyait morte, autant garder un atout dans ma manche… Mais les pleurs de Mirana me serrèrent le cœur… La séance fut levée et on nous donna congé.

_A suivre_


	6. Réflexion

**_Les Temps Changent_**

**Chapitre 6 : Réflexion**

**_Attention, changement de narrateur !_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous ! Donnez moi vos avis !_**

* * *

**Alors que le vaisseau dans lequel je me trouvais filé vers les terres de Zaïbacher je laissais mes pensées vagabonder. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites en peu de temps si bien que je n'avais guère eu le temps d'y réfléchir. **

**Je pense que ce qui m'avait le plus touché était l'annonce de la mort d'Hitomi. Pour moi, ç'avait été un choc. Pourtant, à force de cacher mes sentiments, je m'étais presque persuadé qu'ils n'existaient plus. Stupide de ma part. Parce que ça n'était absolument pas le cas. Ils étaient toujours aussi forts. **

**Et qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Pas grand-chose en fait. Tenter d'oublier encore une fois que la seule femme que j'ai aimé était morte sans même que je lui dise « je t'aime » et que j'étais marié à une autre laquelle je ne pouvais pas voir en peinture. Splendide ! Quelle vie.**

**Linda… Je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Même pas apprécié. Mais il avait fallu que je l'épouse. Par devoir. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal au fond. Si on ne me l'avait pas imposé, je ne me serrais jamais marié… Parce que la seule que j'avais envi de voir à mes côtés n'était pas là. Mais il fallait que j'ai un enfant. Et qui dit enfant, dit femme. C'était facile. Tellement logique. Affreusement logique. Maman m'avait toujours dit que l'amour n'était pas logique. On choisissait l'amour ou la logique. Papa avait choisi l'amour. Folken la logique. Et moi, on avait choisi pour moi. **

**Je laissais mon regard se perdre dans les nuages qui nous entouraient. Ce spectacle m'avait toujours fait du bien. J'aimais voler lorsque les nuages étaient bas. Je savais que s'était dangereux à cause du manque de visibilité, mais j'aimais ça. **

**Mes yeux tombèrent sur une forme triangulaire étincelante. Les appareils des terriens. Leur présence était vue comme une grande chance par tout le monde. Et je devais bien admettre que stratégiquement parlant, c'était le cas. Mais, malgré cela, à chaque fois que je les voyais, j'aurais souhaité qu'ils ne soient pas là. Parce que les voir me faisait pensé à leur planète, penser à la Lune des Illusions me faisait pensé à Hitomi et penser à Hitomi me faisait mal. **

**Et puis il y avait cette femme. Le lieutenant-colonel Julian. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui m'attirait. Je ne saurais dire quoi… Elle irradiait d'une puissance impressionnante. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander qui elle était. Ce qui lui valait le respect que lui portait Cid. Il y avait quelque chose en cette femme. Quelque chose qui pouvait peut-être nous permettre de vaincre Dornkirk. **

**J'avais été surpris qu'elle veuille que nous acceptions l'invitation de ce fou furieux. Ca revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. En réponse à mes interrogations, elle avait lancé une métaphore au sens sibyllin avec un sourire en coin. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle avait un atout dont notre ennemi ignorait l'existence. **

**Voila pourquoi nous faisions route vers le Zaïbacher Palace… Ce nom avait beaucoup fait rire le major O'Connor. Il avait fait une réflexion à propos de cheville que je n'avais guère saisie avant de s'insurger devant le manque d'originalité de nom. Allez savoir pourquoi ! De toute façon ce n'est un secret pour personne que les cultures terriennes et gaïennes sont très différentes… Cela devait venir de là. **

**Voila, nous arrivions. Je me rendais en salle de commande. Le lieutenant-colonel Julian donnait ordre à ses hommes de rester cachés dans les nuages. Visiblement la visibilité n'était pas un problème pour eux. Tant mieux !**

**Je me demandais un instant ce que ça devait faire d'être commandé par une femme. Sur Gaïa il n'y avait pas de femmes dans l'armée. Alors une femme officier, c'était presque de la science fiction pour nous. Pourtant, sur la Lune des Illusions cette pratique devait s'être démocratisée car j'avais constaté la présence de nombreuses femmes dans l'équipe de Julian. **

**Inévitablement mon regard revint vers la jeune femme. Elle se triturait les doigts nerveusement tout en fixant la rampe d'accès contre laquelle nous n'allions pas tarder à accoster. Nul doute à ce sujet : elle était inquiète et stressée. **

**Mû par une envie incontrôlable, je m'approchais d'elle. C'était fort que moi, il fallait que je la réconforte…**

**-Mon époux ! **

**Linda… En moi-même je soupirais. Tirée violemment de ses pensées la militaire avait sursauté alors qu'un poids mort venait s'agripper à mon bras. Un jour Merle avait très justement comparé ma femme à une sensu. Je pense que c'était la meilleure description qu'on puisse en faire à cet instant. **

**Penser à ma sœur me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Pour la petite histoire, Merle avait été officiellement proclamée princesse de Fanélia après le départ d'Hitomi à ma demande. Certes, comme voulu par mes conseillés elle ne lèguerait pas ce titre à ces enfants (pour éviter tout problème de succession) mais elle n'en avait pas moins été déclarée comme ma sœur. **

**Alors que le lieutenant-colonel retrouvait ses esprits et réalisait d'où venait le cri qui l'avait tirée de ses songes, je crus voir passé quelque chose dans ses yeux. Une expression fugace sur laquelle je ne pus mettre un nom. J'étais perplexe. Lorsque je regardais cette femme j'avais l'impression de passé à côté de quelque chose. Un détail m'échappait sans que je puisse mettre le doigt dessus. La terrienne éveillait en moi des sentiments contradictoires. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent ne sachant que faire devant une fille… Pourtant, le Dieu Dragon savait que ce n'était pas la première fille que je rencontrais !**

**Mais peut-être, au fond de moi, étais-je resté cet adolescent qui était tombé amoureux de cette jeune fille qui l'avait giflé ce jour où il s'était montré si arrogant. En y repensant, j'avais bien mérité cette gifle, elle m'avait remise les idées en place. Et c'était entre autre pour ça que j'étais tombé amoureux d'Hitomi. Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Parce que, pour elle, roi, prince, chevalier ou simple paysan, ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle agissait avec tous de la même façon. Elle m'avait fait ravalé cette arrogance que j'avais à l'époque. Jamais Linda ne m'aurait giflé pour me rendre les idées claires. D'ailleurs, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas accepté. Seule Hitomi avait ce droit ! **

**Et voilà ! Je me remettais à penser à elle comme si elle était toujours en vie ! Depuis l'annonce de la mort de celle qui emplissait mon cœur, mon esprit ne semblait pas assimiler la nouvelle. Il faisait un blocage. Comme si quelque chose en moi se refusait à accepter les paroles du colonel Julian.**

**Pourtant il aurait mieux valu que je les accepte. Car nous étions proche d'une guerre et que je me devais d'avoir les idées claires pour pouvoir guider mon peuple. Ce qui pour le moment, n'était absolument pas le cas. **

**Et c'est avec cette appréhension que je vis le vaisseau accoster contre une sorte de « terminal » (selon O'Connor) prévu à cet effet. **

**Nous étions en territoire Zaïbacher…**

* * *

_**A suivre**_

_**Comme vous l'avez sans doute comprit, le nouveau narrateur est Van. Il le sera pour plusieurs chapitres, puis nous passerons en narration externe. Du moins c'est ce qui est prévu pour le moment (on est jamais à l'abri d'un changement d'idée).**_

_**Sinon, je pense qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres… 5 ou 6 grand max… **_

_**Dites moi si ça vous convient !**_

_**Kiss **_

_**Eterna**_


	7. Visites

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 7 : Visites**

* * *

**Désolée du retard dans la publication de cette fic mais je l'ai entièrement remaniée. Bref, il y aura sans doutes plus de chapitres que prévu. Je compte mettre à profit les vacances pour l'avancer. Comme toujours n'hésité pas à me faire par de vos réflexions !**

**NB : Lorsque le texte est en gras, le narrateur est Van, lorsqu'il est normal, c'est Hitomi… J'espère que vous ne vous y perdrez pas (mais normalement ça ne devrait pas être le cas !)**

**Kiss !**

**Eterna **

* * *

****

**Je devais l'avouer. J'étais impressionné. Vraiment impressionné. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée qu'on puisse être aussi mégalomane. Dornkirk était réellement fou. Son peuple mourrait de faim, migrait vers les autres pays dans le but de meilleures conditions de vie… et lui il construisait un monstre. Car c'était le seul mot pour qualifier le palais dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Un monstre. Aussi grand que la ville entière de Godazim. Il fallait être fou pour bâtir un tel monument avec le peu de richesses que possédait Zaïbacher.**

**Et Dornkirk se pavanait tel un coq devant sa cour, nous montrant une à une les pièces de cette immense demeure. **

**Le major O'Connor soupirait bruyamment, montrant très clairement son mécontentement.**

**Le visage du colonel Julian était presque aussi expressif que le bruitage de son second. Elle était mécontente. Visiblement mécontente. Elle foudroyait régulièrement notre hôte lorsque qu'il se lançait dans des remarques très peu respectueuses, que ce soit envers nous, envers son peuple ou envers d'autre. **

**Nous marchions depuis des heures lorsque nous entrâmes enfin dans la salle de banquet que Dornkirk nous présenta à grand renfort de gestes. Mais ce ne fut pas la grande et majestueuse salle qui attira mon attention. Mon attention se fixa sur une personne particulière.**

–**Merle ! m'exclamai-je, courant vers la fille-chat.**

–**Van !**

–**Que c'est mignon, minauda Dornkirk, et dire que je suis l'investigateur de ces émouvantes retrouvailles… J'en suis tout ému. J'espère que vous apprécier la marque de bonne volonté et je compte sur vous pour en faire de même. **

**Je ne relevais même pas les paroles de cet imbécile, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé ma sœur. Et contre toute attente, le colonel Julian se mit à rire. **

–**Vous avez un grand sens de l'humour ! fit-elle avec amusement. Mais peut-être pas une très bonne mémoire, ajouta-t-elle avec un visage devenu soudainement sérieux. Je vais donc vous rappeler que nous avons répondus à votre invitation pour le moins désagréable. N'est-ce pas là la plus grande des preuves de bonne volonté ? Il est donc logique que vous nous ayez rendu la Princesse, d'autant plus que je crois me souvenir qu'Escaflowne est toujours en votre possession. **

**Dornkirk grinça mais il ne trouva visiblement rien à opposé aux arguments de la militaire. Le second de celle-ci semblait amusé et fier de son supérieur. Cid souriait légèrement, apparemment content que son amie ait pu rabattre son caquet à cet énergumène. **

**S'en suivit le dîner. Dornkirk se montra très intéressé par le colonel Julian et son équipe. Celle-ci répondit à ses interrogations à mi-mots, restant toujours polie mais vague et ne donnant visiblement pas à l'empereur les réponses escomptées. **

**Jusqu'au moment où elle signala que son équipe avait été créée suite à la tragédie survenue des années plus tôt en Asie de l'Est pour empêcher qu'elle ne se reproduise mais également pour arrêter les coupables. **

**Cette déclaration jeta un froid, mais Dornkirk ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné. **

–**Je lève mon verre aux technologies terriennes, s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. **

**Jonathan semblait être dans une colère noire au contraire du colonel que n'avait pas quitté son calme. Elle semblait toujours calme, en toute circonstance. Comme si tout se qui se passait glisser sur elle sans trouver de prise. Pourtant, j'étais sûr qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ce qui l'entourait. Alors comment faisait-elle ? Même moi, j'avais du mal à rester aussi calme face à Dornkirk, pourtant le Dieu Dragon savait que j'étais passé maître dans l'art de cacher mes sentiments. **

**J'eu d'ailleurs toute les peines du monde à ne pas mettre mon poing dans la figure de l'empereur de Zaïbacher lorsqu'après le repas il nous explosa ses propositions de traités avec l'URDG pour éviter, je cite « notre destruction ». Quel abrutit ! **

**Les heures de discussion que nous passèrent sur le sujet se soldèrent pas un échec. Les demandes de Dornkirk étaient réellement démesurées. **

–**Très bien, vociféra l'empereur. Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir accepter que vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier, je vais vous laisser un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Jusqu'à présent je me suis montré poli mais ma patience à des limites, vous semblez oublier que vous êtes sur la corde raide et que vos royaumes risques d'être détruit d'un instant à l'autre ! Espérons qu'une nuit seul dans un cachot humide vous remettra les idées en place. Gardes !**

**Avant que nous n'ayons pu faire quoique ce soit, une horde de gardes étaient sur nous. Je vis le colonel se débattre avec dépit mais ses geôliers ne lui laissèrent pas le loisir de les atteindre. **

–**Je ne vous conseille pas de nous retenir prisonniers ! s'exclama-t-elle, mécontente. Mes hommes sont dehors et si vous ne nous libérez pas, ils se feront une joie de raser cet endroit !**

**Face aux menaces de la terrienne, l'empereur resta sur ses positions, se contentant de ricaner alors que ses soldats nous entraînaient à sa suite dans le dédale de couloirs qu'était le Zaïbacher Palace. **

**Nous entrâmes alors dans une salle que nous n'avions pas visité à notre arrivée, du moins c'est ce qu'il me semblait, nous avions visité tant de pièce. Je fus sûr de moi lorsque Dornkirk ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une technologie qui m'était inconnue. **

**Au centre de la salle, au milieu de câbles de tous genres, trônait une sorte de générateur. **

–**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla le major O'Connor, mettant des mots sur la pensée commune. **

–**Ca, ricana Donrkirk, c'est mon Arme Suprême. Plus puissante encore que votre Arme Ultime, elle me permettra d'anéantir tous mes ennemis autant qu'ils soient. Il s'agissait d'un projet de feu mon père, laissé achevé par sa mort. **

**Je sentis le regard haineux du souverain peser sur moi. Sans doute me tenait-il pour responsable de la mort de son père, bien que je n'ais pas eu un rôle clé dans toute cette affaire. Je soutenais sans mal ce regard si bien qu'il reprit la parole. **

–**Mais, hélas, cette machine avait un défaut majeur. Je me suis donc attelé, avant même de songer à terminer cette machine, a éliminé ce défaut. Car voyez-vous, cette machine ne pouvait normalement être activé que par quelqu'un possédant un ADN proche de celui de mon père. Ainsi, seul lui-même et ses héritiers pourraient bénéficier de cette arme, un peu comme c'est le cas avec Escaflowne. Mais voilà, lors de l'activation de la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu, il s'est passé quelque chose de fâcheux. Un second ADN est venu s'ajouter au programme de restriction d'utilisateur…**

–**L'ADN d'Hitomi, soufflais-je alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient soudain dans ma tête. **

**Je comprenais pourquoi Dornkirk était si sûr de lui et pourquoi il avait tout mit en œuvre pour qu'Hitomi meure.**

–**Parfaitement, elle pouvait utiliser cette arme, c'était inacceptable !**

**Près de moi, je sentis Mirana se tendre. **

–**C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tué ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.**

–**En effet. Je n'allais pas laisser cette fille mettre à nouveau des bâtons dans les roues dans notre grand empire !**

–**Vous êtes complètement fou ! s'écria Jonathan. Vous avez détruit des milliards de vies uniquement pour faire en sorte de tuer une personne parce qu'elle était susceptible de contrecarrer votre mégalomanie ! Vous avez fait ça uniquement pour être le seul à pouvoir utiliser cette arme !**

–**Admirez le savoir-faire, fit fièrement Dornkirk. **

–**Mais allez-vous faire soigner ! hurla le major en se débattant frénétiquement pour échapper à l'entrave de ses gardes, ce qui lui valu un grand coup sur le crâne. **

**J'étais dégoûté. Alors que les soldats me poussaient sans ménagement dans la cellule qui semblait être ma chambre pour la nuit, je songeais à toutes ces vies dont avait parlé le militaire. Ces vies parmi lesquelles se trouvaient Hitomi et probablement tous les amis dont elle nous avait parlé. Comment pouvait-on sciemment faire de telles choses ?**

–**Il est des questions auxquelles on ne peut trouver de réponse Van. **

**Je sursautais en entendant cette voix. **

–**Folken, soufflais-je en voyant mon défunt frère apparaître sous mes yeux. **

–**Ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre espoir, ajouta-t-il. **

**Malgré moi, je me mis à ricaner. La mort l'avait rendu un peu trop optimiste. En quoi voulait-il que je garde espoir ? Hitomi était morte, Dornkirk possédait une arme surpuissante et j'étais enfermé seul dans un cachot sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui m'attendait. **

–**Suis ton cœur plutôt que ce qu'on te dit, petit frère, me dit Folken avec un sourire tendre alors que je lui exposais les diverses raisons pour lesquelles j'aurais pu déprimer sans qu'il ne puisse me le reprocher. Crois moi, les réponses à tes rêves sont plus près de toi que tu ne le crois…**

–**Quoi ? Attend. Folken !**

**Mais malgré mes appels, mon frère repartit comme il était venu me laissant seul et encore plus perdu que je ne l'étais auparavant...**


	8. Petites Explications

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 8 : Petites Explications**

J'étais assise sur le sol froid et humide de ma cellule. La tête sur mes genoux, le regard dans le vide… J'étais fatiguée. Trop fatiguée pour tenter de mettre au point un plan pour nous sortir de là – en imaginant qu'on puisse se sortir de ce pétrin.

Je savais que j'avais besoin de dormir. Tout mon corps me le faisait sentir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je revoyais les visages de mes amis. J'entendais l'hôtesse appeler le voir de la Japan Sky en destination de New York. J'entendais mon portable sonner. Yukari me dire qu'Amano et elle étaient coincés dans les embouteillages. Me dire de prendre l'avion, qu'ils me rejoindraient aux Etats-Unis…

Que se serrait-il passé si je les avais attendu ? Je serais sans doute morte, avec eux. J'aurais du mourir avec eux. C'était moi que Dornkirk voulait tuer. Pas Amano, pas Yukari, ni papa, ni maman, ni mon petit frère, ni les milliards d'autres personnes… C'était moi.

Et j'avais survécu. Alors qu'ils étaient tous morts. Pourquoi ? Ma vie valait-elle plus que les leurs ?

Si seulement ç'avait été moi qui m'étais retrouvée coincée, et pas mes deux amis. Ils semblaient tellement heureux tous les deux…

Je laissais échappé un soupir alors que des larmes menaçaient de se mettre à couler. Je pensais pourtant en avoir fini avec ces fantômes. Je pensais que les heures qu'on m'avait fait passé chez le psy pour éviter que je ne développe le syndrome du survivant avaient portées leurs fruits… Ha ! Pure perte. Je n'avais pas fait la paix avec mes fantômes, je les avais seulement enfouis profondément en moi, avec tous mes sentiments, avec l'ancienne Hitomi Kanzaki. Celle qui détestait la guerre et les armes. Celle qui croyait en ses rêves…

Mais, aussi bien enfouis qu'ils pouvaient l'être, mes sentiments sont revenus à la charge. D'abord à mon anniversaire lorsque j'ai, pour la première fois depuis dix ans, souhaitait revoir Gaïa. Je m'étais pourtant juré d'oublier la planète rêvée lors de mon entrée à l'école d'officier. Je me l'étais promis. Promis d'oublier Van et ses promesses creuses. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne me laisserait plus mais il n'avait pas été là au moment où j'avais eu le plus besoin de lui.

Colère. Amour. Tristesse. Détresse.

J'avais voulu tout abandonné derrière moi. Me faire une nouvelle vie.

Qui croyais-je berner ainsi ? Je m'étais enfermé derrière des masques, toujours plus solides… Mais je n'étais jamais allé de l'avant. J'étais toujours cette adolescente blessée. Seulement je l'avais étouffée derrière les atours d'une femme forte.

Pitoyable. Réellement pitoyable.

Finalement, depuis dix ans, personne ne m'avait vraiment connu. Mes petit-amis, mes collèges, mes amis… Personne. Ou peut-être si. Une personne. Une personne avait su me percer à jour. Le major Jack Julian de l'US Air Force. Un de mes instructeurs. Lui avait su me voir telle que j'étais. Il avait voulu m'aider. Mais je l'avais repoussée sans ménagement. Trop fière pour admettre que j'avais tellement besoin de lui. Des conseils de ce militaire chevronné qui savait bien ce qu'était avoir des fantômes dans son placard.

Je soupirais.

Mon retour sur Gaïa me forçait à revoir mes comptes. Avec ma vie avant la destruction de l'Asie de l'Est, et avec ma vie après. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que j'avais dit m'appeler Julian. Pour m'excuser en quelque sorte. M'excuser de n'avoir su voir ce qu'il tentait de me montrer. M'excuser de n'avoir su voir la valeur de ce militaire qui tentait juste de m'aider.

A présent, le temps était venu de faire la paix avec moi-même. Pour avancer. Parce que c'était le seul moyen d'aller de l'avant. Parce que cacher ma douleur d'avoir perdu Van au profit de Linda derrière un nouveau masque ne marcherait pas. Parce que, même si ça me pesait par moment, je n'étais pas le lieutenant-colonel Julian, mais le lieutenant-colonel Kanzaki.

Mais avant tout, il allait falloir que les plans de Dornkirk soient mit à mal. J'étais donc revenue à la case départ. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui…

–Je te trouve bien défaitiste, me signifia soudain une voix sortie de nulle part.

Je sursautais en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant moi. Enfin personne, c'était un bien grand mot.

–Dornkirk ? soufflais-je, ahurie de me trouver face à l'empereur tué par Folken.

Il fallait dire qu'il ne m'était jamais apparu, chose que je pouvais comprendre, car sans moi il serrait probablement toujours en vie…

–Que faites-vous là ?

–Du calme, jeune fille, je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

J'eu une moue septique.

–Croyez moi, le pouvoir que le Roi de Fanélia et vous m'avez montré il y a onze ans m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Il m'a montré mes erreurs et celles des Atlantes avant moi. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Il faut que vous sachiez que ce que mon fils appelle l'Arme Suprême n'est pas réellement une arme.

–Comment ça ?

–En fait, on peut l'utiliser comme une arme, mais ce n'est pas sa fonction première. Il s'agit d'une machine des Atlantes que je me suis attelée à recréer. Au centre se trouve une capsule. Celui qui entre dans cette capsule, entre alors en résonance avec la machine. Ainsi ses rêves et ses désirs peuvent être exaucés.

–Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? m'enquis-je, certaine qu'il ne me racontait pas tout ça pour faire la conversation.

–Je veux que vous arrêtiez mon fils, comme vous m'avez arrêté. Empêchez le de faire l'erreur qu'il s'apprête à faire.

–Je fais déjà de mon mieux, rétorquai-je, mais dans l'état actuel des choses je suis comme qui dirait pieds et poings liés.

Et soudain, à ma grande surprise, le défunt Duc de Fleid apparu dans ma cellule. Le fantôme de Dornkirk sembla également étonné de cette apparition.

–Duc de Fleid ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

L'ex-souverain me sourit tristement.

–Il semblerait, jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions que la machine de nouvel empereur de Zaïbacher attire toutes les personnes mortes durant la précédente guerre. Elle est en train de dérégler tout Gaïa. Il faut l'arrêter au plus vite sans quoi il risque de détruire cette planète sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je grimaçai, mécontente. J'étais fatiguée. J'avais seulement envie de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Pourquoi se tournaient-ils tous vers moi ? Qui étais-je pour devoir porter l'avenir de cette planète sur mes épaules ?

–Le seul moyen, reprit Dornkirk sans tenir compte de mes états d'âme, est de finir la programmation de la machine pour qu'elle fonctionne normalement et qu'elle cesse d'avoir pour unique fonction de détruire.

–Et comment peut-on finir la programmation d'un tel engin ?

–Je peux vous expliquer comment faire.

Et voilà, nous y étions. C'était ce qu'il attendait de moi depuis le début. Que je termine sa machine.

–Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas m'utiliser pour venir en aide à votre fils ? Je vous signale que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous n'aviez pas vraiment dans l'idée de m'aider !

–Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris ce que viens de dire le Duc, si mon fils continue sur cette voie, toute la planète sera détruite et comme nos âmes se trouvent ici, elle seront également détruite. Autrement dit, si vous ne pouvez admettre que je souhaite vous aider dans un but totalement altruiste, dites-vous que c'est un moyen pour moi de ne pas être détruit.

J'interrogeais du regard le Duc de Fleid qui haussa les épaules. Je lâchais un soupir avant de demander :

–Je vous écoute.

–Avant de vous expliquer comment terminer la programmation, je dois vous dire qu'une fois la machine opérationnelle, il faudra que vous l'utilisiez pour réparer les dégâts engendrés par mon fils. Or, cela comporte un risque pour vous. Car pour utiliser la machine il vous faudra mettre à contribution votre esprit et votre énergie vitale…

–Quels sont les risques ?

–Trente pour cent de chance que vous perdiez le contrôle de la machine par manque de concentration…

–Et dans ce cas, que se passerait-il ?

–Le Dieu Dragon seul le sait !

Mon regard rencontra celui de l'ex-souverain de Fleid et je pus lire clairement dans ses yeux que sa confiance dans Dornkirk père était extrêmement limitée…

Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?...


	9. La Machine Interdite

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 9 : La Machine Interdite**

**Lorsque les soldats de Dornkirk revinrent me chercher au petit matin, les paroles de mon frère tournaient toujours dans ma tête sans y trouver de sens. **

**Je fus traîné sans ménagement vers la salle de l'Arme Suprême. **

**Je réalisais avec un certain amusement que je n'avais pas été traité ainsi depuis la guerre contre le père de mon geôlier et que ça ne m'avait pas manqué du tout !**

**Lorsque j'arrivais dans la pièce, presque tout le monde était déjà là. Dornkirk se tenait fièrement auprès de sa précieuse machine, comme nous narguant. **

**On me poussa en avant pour que je rejoigne le groupe de mes amis.**

**Et je sentis quelqu'un me heurter l'épaule. Je me retournai pour recevoir le colonel Julian dans les bras. Elle ne semblait pas aller très bien. Elle saignait énormément et portait des traces de nombreux coups. **

–**Que lui avez-vous fait ? m'écriais-je, en colère. **

**Mais les soldats me jetèrent un regard hautain sans répondre à ma question. Pendant ce temps, la militaire s'était tant bien que mal relevée. **

–**Ne vous en faites pas, souffla-t-elle, ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Je vais bien. **

**Franchement, je n'étais pas convaincu mais j'approuvai tout de même de la tête. Je l'aidai malgré tout à se mettre correctement debout.**

–**Comme c'est mignon ! s'exclama Dornkirk avec une mimique stupide. Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vais vous faire le grand honneur de vous montrer le fonctionnement de ma fantastique machine. **

**Sur ce, et avec une démarche exagérée, il entra dans une sorte de capsule plus ou moins transparente. Celle-ci se remplit immédiatement d'un liquide bleuté. La machine se mit alors à ronronner. **

**Je sentis alors tout le corps du colonel Julian, que je tenais toujours, se tendre. La douleur se peint sur son visage et elle serra les dents. Je la regardais sans comprendre. Que lui arrivait-il ? On aurait dit qu'elle recevait des coups. **

–**Il… commença-t-elle en grimaçant… il faut l'arrêter.**

–**Je veux bien, répliqua Allen à mi-voix, mais comment ?**

–**Je m'en occupe… j'ai juste besoin que vous fassiez diversion pour me permettre d'atteindre la machine. J'aurais besoin de deux ou trois minutes… Vous pensez pouvoir me les obtenir ?**

–**Ca peut se faire, dis-je doucement. **

–**Le problème, reprit la terrienne, c'est qu'il faut faire sortir Dornkirk.**

–**C'est tout de même faisable, affirma Daan le fils du roi de Creteria.**

**J'approuvai de la tête avant de me tourner vers le colonel Julian. **

–**Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir faire ce que vous comptez faire dans votre état ? m'enquis-je. **

**Elle me sourit. **

–**Ne vous en faites pas. **

**Je ne saurais dire si ces paroles m'ont rassurées ou non, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, nous intervînmes. Nous attaquâmes sans prévenir nos gardiens et leur volèrent rapidement leurs armes. Il fallait dire qu'il était en train de contempler leur souverain, ce qui nous facilita grandement la tache. **

**Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de notre intervention car il sortit immédiatement de sa capsule. **

**Je vis le colonel Julian se diriger discrètement vers la machine. J'étais impressionné de son agilité malgré ses blessures. Toutefois, Dornkirk lui barrait toujours (bien que sans le savoir) la route. Il fallait le forcer à se rapprocher de nous. **

–**Hé ! Dornkirk ! m'écriais-je. Si tu es si fort que ça, viens donc te battre au lieu de rester caché derrière tes machines comme l'a fait ton père !**

**Mes paroles ne semblèrent pas lui plaire. Mais lorsqu'Allen intervint, il vit rouge. **

–**Faut dire que ça ne lui a pas vraiment réussit au papa ! ricana le roi d'Astria. **

**Piqué au vif, l'empereur s'approcha de nous, laissant la voie libre pour le colonel. **

**Il ne fut toutefois pas long à comprendre le subterfuge mais déjà nous formions une ligne entre ses soldats et lui-même et la machine. **

–**Ça suffit ! se mit-il a vociférer. Que voulez-vous faire ! Vous ne pourrez jamais changer les programmes de restriction d'utilisateur !**

**Je jetais un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule. Le colonel avait ouvert une partie de la machine et semblait absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Il fallait bien que j'admette n'avoir aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais je lui faisais confiance. **

**Dornkirk était visiblement hors de lui à l'idée que l'officier puisse toucher à sa précieuse machine. Il donnait des coups d'épée désordonnés dans tous les sens, nous forçant à reculer pour éviter d'être touché. Je savais que nous ne tiendrions pas longtemps et que des renforts arriveraient rapidement, mais je voulais laisser le plus de temps possible à la terrienne. **

**Lorsque quatre gardes me saisirent, m'interdisant tout mouvement, je la vis se lever prestement – un peu trop prestement d'ailleurs pour quelqu'un d'aussi blessé. Elle était vraiment impressionnante. Nos regards se croisèrent et je crus voir quelque chose dans ses yeux d'émeraude… Emeraude ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué jusqu'alors qu'elle avait les yeux vert ? Comme Hitomi…**

**Elle me sourit et s'élança… dans la machine. Tout comme avec Dornkirk, la capsule se referma dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur et se remplit de liquide. **

–**Co… Comment est-ce possible ? Le programme était impiratable !**

**L'empereur avait l'air d'un poisson hors l'eau. Il s'approcha rapidement de la machine mais lorsqu'il toucha la capsule, une série de petits éclairs le foudroyèrent, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin. **

–**Ca suffit ! hurla-t-il en se relevant, hors de lui. Sort de là ! Que comptes-tu faire exactement ! REPONDS !**

–**Elle va tenter de réparer tes erreurs, mon fils. **

**C'est avec stupeur que je vis le vieil empereur de Zaïbacher apparaître comme l'avait fait mon frère la veille au soir.**

–**P… Père ? bredouilla Dornkirk fils. Quelles erreurs ? J'ai fait ce que vous attendiez de moi ! Et que va-t-elle faire avec mon arme ?**

**Je regardais le colonel qui flottait dans le liquide, les yeux fermés, le visage étonnement calme…**

–**Ce n'est pas une arme fils, fit Dornkirk père (ils auraient pu varier les noms dans la famille), tu utilisais une machine incomplète. Je ne me serais pas lancé dans la création d'une arme atlante, aussi puissante qu'elle soit. Cette machine est toute autre. Il fallait seulement finir la programmation, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, en suivant mes instructions. **

–**Mais c'est impossible ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu finir la programmation et pirater le fichier ADN en si peu de temps !**

–**Qui te dit qu'elle l'a fait ? De toute façon, même avec ses connaissances, il lui aurait fallu des jours pour cracker le fichier de restriction d'utilisateur… **

**La stupeur fut générale. Je me figeais. Avais-je bien compris les paroles de l'ex-empereur ?**

–**Mais alors, ça veut dire que…**

**Dornkirk fils fut coupé par un bruit étrange. Tout le monde se tourna vers la capsule pour voir le visage du colonel se crisper. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un hurlement muet mais seul quelques bulles d'air s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. **

–**Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? rugit soudain une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. **

**Le fantôme de maître Vargas venait d'apparaître au coté de Dornkirk père et l'avait saisit sans ménagement par le col, le soulevant du sol. Au coté de mon maître d'arme se tenait le père de Cid et mon frère. **

–**Répondez ! continua Vargas, secouant sa prise comme un prunier. Elle n'étais pas sensé souffrir. **

–**Elle n'est pas uniquement en train de réparer les quelques villes détruites par la machine, répliqua Dornkirk père, elle est en train de recréer des vies, réparer l'_essence_ de Gaïa. C'est une tache extrêmement difficile et douloureuse, même pour la Fille de la Lune des Illusion !**

–**Vous aviez dit que le seul risque était qu'elle perde le contrôle ! s'exclama le Duc de Fleid. **

**Des éclairs se mirent à apparaître et à tournoyer autour de la capsule, interrompant la dispute des défunts. **

–**Par le Dieu Dragon, souffla mon frère.**

–**Folken ! m'écriai-je. Que se passe-t-il ?**

–**Si je le savais…**

–**Que se passe-t-il ? répéta Vargas, secouant Dornkirk sans ménagement.**

**Mais avant qu'il n'ait obtenu aucune réponse, ce fut le Duc de Fleid qui prit la parole. **

–**Elle a réussit. **

–**Quoi ? fit Folken, incrédule. **

**Je pense qu'il obtint sa réponse en regardant l'ex-souverain. Car celui-ci était en train de disparaître. Mon frère sourit. **

–**Père ! s'écria soudain Cid en s'élançant vers le fantôme. **

**Je remarquais alors que les soldats, trop surpris par la tournure des évènements, nous avaient lâchés. **

**Lorsque Cid arriva devant son père, celui-ci avait presque entièrement disparu. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire tendrement au nouveau Duc. **

–**Je suis fier de toi, mon enfant…**

**Et il disparu totalement. Un sourire éclaira alors le visage du jeune Duc. Comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé des épaules. Je me tournais vers Folken qui, comme Vargas et Dornkirk père, disparaissait à son tour. Il répondit à mon interrogation avant même que je la formule. **

–**Cette machine n'étant pas achevée, elle avait créée de nombreux problèmes sur Gaïa, Hitomi les a corrigés. Et par la même occasion, elle a permit à nos âmes de reposer enfin en paix…**

–**Mais, Hitomi, que va-t-il lui arriver ? m'inquiétai-je.**

–**Elle va connaître le sort de tout ce qui se sont servis de cette machine interdite.**

–**Pardon ? gronda Vargas en réponse à la phrase de Dornkirk.**

**Mais l'ancien empereur avait déjà disparu, rapidement suivit par le maître d'arme.**

–**Folken… murmurai-je**

–**Suis toujours ton cœur, petit frère, il te donne souvent de bien meilleurs conseils que ta tête…**

**Ce furent les dernières paroles de mon frère.**

**Et lorsque les éclairs cessèrent enfin de s'agiter autour de la capsule, celle-ci était vide…**


	10. Retour A La Réalité Difficile

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 10 : Retour à la réalité difficile**

**Deux semaines avaient passées depuis l'abdication de Sa Majesté Dornkirk II, empereur de Zaïbacher en la faveur du Roi Van Fanel de Fanélia – c'est-à-dire moi. Pff… Je me serais d'ailleurs bien passé de devenir souverain de Zaïbacher. **

**Mais ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Laissez moi donc vous expliquer ce qui s'était passé. **

**Lorsque les fantômes de mon frère, Vargas et Dornkirk père avaient disparus, nous nous étions tous tournés vers la capsule. Et lorsque celle-ci s'était retrouvée vide, nous n'avions pas compris. Mais Dornkirk fils était soudain devenu complètement hystérique. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un perdre ainsi les pédales. Il s'était mit à s'agiter, donnant des coups d'épée dans tous les sens, tuant par la même deux de ses soldats. Nous fûmes donc contraints de l'entraver tant bien que mal avec l'aide de ses propres hommes qui ne semblait plus vraiment savoir à quel saint se vouer. Et là, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, l'empereur fou avait soudain reprit (plus ou moins) ses esprits pour abdiquer en ma faveur. **

**Les heures – voir les jours – qui suivirent ne me laissèrent pas vraiment le loisir de me pencher sur ce qui venait de se produire sous mes yeux. C'était comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Hitomi qui apparaissait brusquement pour disparaître aussi vite. **

**Et puis l'effervescence cessa, me laissant enfin soupirer. Et les souvenirs semblèrent me submerger avec une question oppressante : comment avais-je pu ne pas la reconnaître ?**

**Certes 11 ans avaient passés… Mais était-ce là une raison ? En tout cas ça permettait de sauver les apparences. _Elle avait changé en 11 ans_. La belle excuse !**

**En fait, même maintenant que le temps avait passé je ne parvenais toujours pas à réaliser. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. J'étais comme assommé. Le colonel Julian était brusquement et sans réelle explication devenu Hitomi pour disparaître immédiatement. Finalement, j'en venais parfois à me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé la transformation de la militaire en celle que j'aimais. Elles étaient si différentes. Et en même temps…**

**Mais ce qui me faisait presque peur c'était de m'imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu. D'après ce que savait son équipe – c'est-à-dire bien peu – elle taisait tout ce qui pouvait avoir relation avec sa vie avant son arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Et je savais qu'elle avait du énormément souffrir. Même si l'Hitomi qui s'était sacrifiée pour nous au Zaïbacher Palace m'était inconnue, je connaissais celle qui avait vécu cette tragédie. Celle qui était à mes cotés lors de la guerre contre Zaïbacher. Et je me souvenais aussi d'une certaine promesse. **

**Dans ses moments là, quand je repensais à la tragédie qui avait touché Hitomi je me dégoûtais moi-même. Comment avais-je pu ne pas sentir qu'elle avait besoin de moi ? Elle qui avait toujours su me venir en aide au moment où j'en avais besoin…**

**Et puis il y avait les moments où c'était contre elle que j'étais en colère. Elle, Cid, Dryden… Ils savaient. Et ils m'avaient mentis. Ils ne m'avaient pas dit qui elle était. Et pour ça je leur en voulais. Je me sentais trahis. **

**Le Roi en moi me rappelait qu'en matière de stratégie c'était la meilleure solution... Que plus les personnes à connaître un secret sont peu nombreuses, moins il a de chance de s'ébruiter… L'homme, lui, ne voulait rien savoir. Au diable la guerre, les stratégies et tout le reste ! Seul restait que mes amis et celle que j'aimais m'avaient menti. Ils avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à m'annoncer sa mort !**

**Force était d'admettre que si j'avais su qui était la militaire je ne l'aurais certainement pas laissé s'élancer vers la Machine Interdite… Et par là même j'aurais sans doutes mit en danger tout Gaïa. **

**Pourtant quand je me mettais à penser à toute cette histoire, mon esprit logique semblait prendre subitement la clé des champs si bien que je n'arrivais plus à raisonner en terme de stratégie ou logique. Mes sentiments semblaient dès lors prendre les commendes de ma raison. Je savais que ce qu'ils avaient fait était le mieux pour Gaïa, mais mon cœur refusait de l'admettre. **

**Finalement, si j'avais réellement du mettre un mot sur mes sentiments du moment, je crois que je me serrais tout bonnement admit perdu. **

**Complètement perdu. **

**Tristesse. Sentiment de trahison. Colère. Peur. Amour. Soulagement. Effarement. **

**Tant de sentiments. Sans compter ceux que lesquels je ne parvenais pas à mettre un mot. Je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer Hitomi. L'arrivée des terriens, bien avant que je ne connaisse l'identité de leur chef, me l'avait bien montré. Peut-être finalement avait choisi l'amour comme papa. J'avais cru que ce choix entre la logique et l'amour avait été fait pour moi lorsqu'on m'avait ou moins imposé mon mariage avec Linda. Mais en fait, j'avais déjà fait mon choix. Depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce que l'amour entre un Roi gaïen et une lycéenne terrienne avait-t-il de logique ? Rien. Ce n'était pas logique. Presque impossible. **

**En fait, était-ce ça, le mot qui devait définir mon amour pour Hitomi ? Impossible.**

**Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Mais pensées étaient en train de dériver dangereusement vers la déprime. Mieux valait se concentrer sur autre chose. **

**Je réalisai alors que j'avais du rester assis dans les jardins de mon palais de Fanélia bien plus longtemps que je ne l'avais imaginé car il faisait déjà bien nuit. Je me levai donc promptement avec l'idée de rejoindre mes appartements et de profiter de mon sommeil pour mettre en pratique le proverbe du sergent Ninesis selon lequel la nuit porterait conseil. **

–**Van ! **

**La voix fluette de Cid me tira de mes songes. **

**Le jeune Duc s'approchait de moi avec une démarche rigide, louchant par-dessus son épaule comme s'il était sur un champ de bataille et qu'il s'apprêtait à voir l'ennemi surgir derrière lui à tout instant. **

–**Cid ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?**

**Certainement. J'avais rarement vu le jeune souverain aussi tendu. Nous nous assîmes et j'attendis que mon ami se décide à ouvrir la boucle. Il était dans un était de tension impressionnant si bien qu'il ne tint pas assis longtemps. Il fut forcé de se lever et se mit à marcher devant moi. **

–**Tu sais, depuis la disparition d'Hitomi j'ai réfléchis. Je veux dire… je pense que ça nous a tous fait réfléchir… Qu'elle se sacrifie comme ça…**

–**Cid, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

–**Oui… oui… Je… je pense seulement que j'aurais du venir te voir plus tôt. C'est certainement ce qu'Hitomi aurait fait, elle. Mais je… j'avais peur. Enfin, je crois. Je pense que nous avions tous peur dans une certaine mesure. Et puis, de toute façon ce devait somme toute être plus facile de ne rien dire…**

**Je commençais franchement à m'inquiéter. De quoi, diable, voulait-il parler ?**

–**C'est à propos de Linda, lâcha finalement le jeune homme. **

**Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant avec une certaine appréhention ce qui aller suivre. Comme si je savais ce qu'il allait me dire mais que ces informations restaient calfeutrées dans mon inconscient. **

–**Je sais que tu l'as épousé par devoir, parce que cela scellait l'alliance avec les Îles Amarilaires, mais voila… Il se trouve que c'est toi le véritable héritier du trône des Îles, et non Linda. **

–**Quoi ? Mais enfin, commençai-je. **

**Mais je m'interrompu en voyant le visage de mon interlocuteur. Me dire ça semblait lui avoir coûté et en même temps il semblait soulagé. **

–**Tu sais, après la guerre contre Zaïbacher, j'ai appris que je n'étais pas le fils biologique de celui que j'avais toujours appelé Père. Ça était très dur pour moi. Je me suis senti indigne de ce trône sur lequel j'étais assis. Je sais que Père était au courant. Qu'il avait pardonné à Mère. Mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il… enfin, qu'il… je ne sais pas… Mais lorsque j'ai vu son fantôme, il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi, que j'étais son enfant. Et ça m'a donné une force incroyable. Je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que je suis là. J'aurais sans doute du venir il y a des années. Mais Linda était, je ne sais comment, au courant que je n'étais qu'un… bâtard. Et elle avait menacé de tout révéler si je venais te parler. J'avais tellement honte que je ne suis pas venu. Tu sais, elle a des espions partout. **

**J'approuvais de la tête, prenant conscience des raisons de la tension de mon ami. **

–**La mère de Linda, Samira, était une amie proche de ton père, il semblerait qu'elle est abolis le droit d'héritage matriarcal tel qu'il avait lieu dans les Îles depuis des générations pour faire de toi son héritier. J'ai tous les documents qui le prouvent. Linda s'est toujours arrangée pour faire en sorte que tu n'entres pas en possession de ces documents…**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais aucun mal à croire les paroles de Cid. Tout semblait au contraire couler de source. Comme si je m'y étais toujours attendu. Je n'avais jamais aimé Linda, je n'avais même pas eu pour elle de l'affection. Mais j'avais toujours cru avoir une certaine confiance en elle. Ne lui avais-je pas confié l'administration intérieure de Fanélia ? Certes c'était le rôle qui avait toujours incombé aux Reines de Fanélia, mais j'y avais tout de même vu une preuve de confiance. Mais en fait, il me semblait, alors que Cid parlait, qu'au fond de moi je m'étais toujours défié de mon épouse. **

–**Donc, conclus-je, pour parler cru, je me suis marié avec Linda pour rien, c'est bien ça ?**

–**Oui, admit timidement et dans un soupir Cid. **

**Je me sentais fatigué, lessivé. J'avais besoin de dormir. Pour ne plus penser à rien. Pour ne plus penser au regard vert d'Hitomi avant qu'elle ne rentre dans cette fichu machine. Pour ne plus penser aux complots que ma femme avait pu faire derrière mon dos. Pour ne plus penser à ma vie qui n'était qu'une succession d'échecs mis bout à bout et entourés en dehors de jolies illusions d'un grand Roi à qui tout réussi…**

**J'avais besoin de dormir.**


	11. Lorsque Van Reprend Les Affaires En Main

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 11 : Lorsque Van reprend les affaires en main**

**Et je me réveillai le lendemain matin mû d'une énergie nouvelle qui semblait donner raison au sergent Ninesis et bien décidé à remettre de l'ordre dans ma maisonnée. En commençant par ma très chère épouse. **

**Je me rendais donc d'un pas décidé dans la Salle de la Reine où mon épouse devait normalement se trouver pour régler les affaires internes au royaume tendit que je m'occupais de notre politique extérieure. **

**Je croisais par un heureux hasard Cid, accompagné du major O'Connor et du Capitaine Betess, sur ma route. Je les invitais donc à m'accompagner, leur présence ne serait sans doute pas de trop. Ils semblaient de plus avoir tous les trois parfaitement conscience de ce qui allait se passer et je sentis malgré leur silence qu'ils me soutenaient parfaitement dans ma démarche. Si j'avais eu besoin d'être conforté dans mes convictions cela m'aurait suffit, mais j'avais déjà dans l'idée que je ne faisais absolument pas fausse route, et ce pour la première fois depuis six ans. **

**Lorsque j'entrais dans la Salle de la Reine, j'y trouvais Linda en compagnie des deux conseillers que je lui avais attribués. Le premier se nommant Tharus, c'était un homme d'âge moyen, ancien guerrier il avait été grièvement blessé lors d'une bataille et avait été dès lors incapable de reprendre les armes. Il n'en demeurait pas un excellent intendant. Le second conseiller était à vrai dire une conseillère. Elle se nommait Arha était été déjà conseillère royale pendant le règne de mon père. J'avais en cette vieille femme une totale confiance. Je fus d'ailleurs ravi de voir son regard bleu délavé par les années s'allumer en me voyant entrer. Linda, elle, ne sembla pas partager cette joie. Du coin de leur je la vis se renfrogner. **

–**Votre Altesse ! s'exclama Arha en s'approchant de moi. Quel plaisir de vous voir !**

–**C'est un plaisir partagé Dame Arha. Comment vous portez-vous ?**

–**Pour le mieux ! Savez-vous que je viens d'être grand-mère pour la sixième fois !**

**Je souris. Je reconnaissais bien là la vieille femme. Elle avait toujours adoré les enfants. Je ne comptais plus nombre de fois où elle avait couvert mes bêtises en les cachant à mon père…**

–**Mes félicitations.**

–**Êtes-vous venu pour vous occuper des affaires du Royaume ? s'enquit Tharus. **

–**En effet, il y a plusieurs points que j'aimerais voir. Pourriez-vous, Seigneur Tharus, me faire un bref résumé de ce que j'ai manqué…**

**Je m'attendais bien à ce que le résumé soit tout sauf bref. Avec les tensions constantes entre les royaumes et mon nouveau rôle de leader de l'URDG cela faisait prêt de cinq ans que je ne mettais pas réellement penché sur la politique intérieure de mon propre royaume. J'en éprouvais d'ailleurs une honte croissante. Mais il fallait admettre à ma décharge qu'essayer d'empêcher les guerres entre royaumes voisins n'était pas chose facile. J'étais parvenu à faire avorter six conflits et avais été conforté à deux pseudo-guerres que j'avais rapidement, avec l'aide d'Allen, fait cesser. **

**Finalement rien de tout ce que Tharus me dit ne s'avéra avoir été digne d'attention. Le royaume se portait bien. Aucune épidémie. Pas moins de famine. Donc pas d'émeute. Tout semblait bien aller. **

**J'entendis alors Arha toussoter. Elle semblait ne pas être réellement d'accord avec l'intendant. **

–**Qu'y a-t-il Dame Arha ? m'enquis-je.**

–**J'ai bien peur que mon cher collège est omis de vous faire part d'une petite chose.**

–**Quoi donc ?**

**Visiblement il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de bénéfique. Tharus avait baissé les yeux et Linda s'était assombrie. **

–**Il s'agit des hommes-animaux, Altesse. Il se trouve que notre Reine s'est employée ces dernières années à les chasser de Fanélia, en commençant par Luhm et sa tribu. **

**Je sursautais, horrifié. **

–**C'est une plaisanterie ?**

–**Non, mon Roi. **

**Je me tournais vivement vers Linda. **

–**J'exige des explications !**

**Une palette de sentiments divers passa dans les yeux de ma femme mais aucun ne valut réellement que je m'arrête dessus. **

–**Vous devez comprendre, mon époux, que ces êtres posaient de graves problèmes et… **

–**De graves problèmes ? Quels graves problèmes ? Sans Luhm et les siens nous ne serions sans doute plus là ! Avez-vous idée du nombre de fois où ils nous ont sauvé ? Cette terre est autant la leur que la notre ! De quel droit les avez-vous chassés !**

–**Racisme, observa avec désinvolture le major O'Connor avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part du capitaine.**

**Le regard que la jeune femme lui lança pour assortir le coup me rappela ce qu'Hitomi lançait à son subalterne lorsqu'il parlait alors qu'il aurait du se taire. **

–**Et puis-je savoir où sont Luhm et sa tribu aujourd'hui ? repris-je. **

–**Ils sont chez moi, intervint Cid. **

**J'hochais de la tête, reconnaissant. **

–**Cid, pourriez-vous leur faire part de mes plus plates excuses pour la bêtise de la Reine et leur dire que si ils souhaitent regagner leur forêt rien ne saurait les en empêcher. **

–**Ce sera dit, sourit le Duc. **

–**Quand à vous Linda, j'ai bien peur que trop de choses jouent en votre défaveur à présent. **

–**Que voulez-vous dire ? miaula ma femme. **

–**Je veux dire que j'ai pris connaissance de testament de votre regrettée mère. Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il contient. De plus, je remarque que malgré la prospérité intérieure de Fanélia, le peuple et les seigneurs se plaignent continuellement de vous. **

–**Vous n'allez pas… **

–**Si. Je vais de ce pas briser notre mariage et vous rendre votre liberté, ma chère. **

–**Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'offusqua la future ex-Reine. **

–**Je suis le Roi, répliquai-je. **

**J'avais toujours trouvé cette phrase affreusement puérile et absolument pas constructive, mais la lancer à la figure de Linda me fis un bien fou. **

–**De plus, sachez qu'en ce moment même, mes hommes sont en train de s'atteler à mettre vos espions et mouchards hors jeu. Je crois que vous avez perdu mon amie. **

**Je sortis sur ces entrefaites, conscient de la détresse de Linda et de la joie de Tharus et Arha (surtout d'Arha d'ailleurs). **

–**Franchement Votre Altesse vous avez été génial ! s'exclama Jonathan lorsque nous fûmes dehors. **

–**Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, major, vous devriez tenir votre langue ! répliqua le capitaine. **

**Je remarquais qu'hors des combats le respect de la hiérarchie était quelque peu mit de coté entre ces militaires. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. **

**En temps normal, rompre un mariage prend un temps fou. Partant de là, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir les prêtres arriver deux jours après que j'ai annoncé mon intention de me séparer de Linda. Et notre mariage fut aboli en moins de trois semaines, un record je pense. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour me déplaire. Visiblement tout le monde semblait ravi de ma décision. Jusqu'à Mirana qui m'avait sauté au cou en apprenant la nouvelle. **

**En parlant de la Reine d'Astria, j'avais remarqué que la tension entre son mari et Cid avait fortement diminuée. Même avant que Cid ne m'admette qu'il n'était pas le fils biologique du Duc, je savais qu'Allen était son père. Je me doutais donc que la « libération » du poids que sa bâtardise faisait peser sur les épaules du jeune Duc n'était pas étrangère à cette soudaine décontraction. J'en étais d'ailleurs ravi.**

**De mon coté, j'étais à nouveau un Roi célibataire, ce qui me fallait d'avoir la moitié – voir les trois quart – des filles à marier de Gaïa autour de moi. Epuisant. C'était réellement épuisant. **

**Si bien que ce soir là, j'étais assis sur l'épaule d'Escaflowne, que nous avions récupéré dans le Zaïbacher Palace et qui avait réintégré sa clairière. Il n'y avait que là que je pouvais trouvé du calme. Je regardais au loin la Lune des Illusions brillé dans le ciel nocturne en songeant à Hitomi. Comme souvent, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.**

**Mais soudain, je sentis quelque chose chauffer sur mon torse. Et lorsque je réalisais qu'il s'agissait du pendentif de celle qui occupait mes pensées, une colonne de lumière s'était déjà formée sous mes pieds… **

**Où allais-je encore bien pouvoir atterrir ?**


	12. Le Sort De Ceux Qui Désobéissent

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 12 : Le Sort De Ceux Qui Désobéissent…  
**

**  
L'atterrissage fut brutal et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à rester sur mes deux jambes. Je réussis tout de même et tout en me félicitant de cette réussite je jetai un coup d'œil sur ce qui m'entourer histoire de voir où j'avais bien pu arriver. Il ne me fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit. Il fallait dire que la machine de Dornkirk II trônant au milieu de la pièce était aussi parlante qu'un panneau indicateur. **

**Personne n'avait encore touché à cette invention. Je pense qu'elle devait faire peur. Qui sur Gaïa ignorait que l'héroïne de la Grande Guerre Hitomi Kanzaki avait disparu alors qu'elle l'utilisait ? Sans doutes craignait-on une malédiction quelconque. **

**Je regardais le liquide bleuté qui emplissait toujours la capsule comme pour trouver dedans un indice de là où pouvait se trouver la militaire. Mais la vitre incurvée ne fit que me renvoyer mon reflet déformé. **

**Je poussais un profond soupir. Que faire maintenant ? Pourquoi le pendentif m'avait-il conduit ici ?**

**-Où es-tu Hitomi ?**

**Le silence me répondit. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas ce que la magie des Atlantes attendait de moi. Ce que le pendentif attendait de moi. Etait-il possible de sauver Hitomi ? M'était-il possible de la sauver ? Si oui, comment devais-je m'y prendre ?**

**Tant de questions, si peu de réponses. C'était frustrant. Pourtant, j'aurais été prêt à remuer ciel et terre si ça m'avait permit de retrouver la jeune femme. Mais je savais que c'était inutile. J'ignorais où pouvait bien se trouver Hitomi, mais ce n'était certainement pas sur Gaïa. Sans quoi les patrouilles qui ratissaient toute la planète l'auraient probablement retrouvée. **

**Je m'avançais vers la machine, cherchant dans cet amoncellement de fils et de pièces de métal des réponses à mes questions. **

**Je soupirais en regardant le panneau de contrôle qu'Hitomi avait piraté. Je levais les yeux et mon regard tomba à nouveau sur la capsule. Je revoyais la militaire dedans, en train de souffrir, alors que des éclairs l'entourée.**

**Je posai ma main sur la froide surface de verre. **

**-Hitomi…**

**Mais cette fois j'obtins une réponse… Si on pouvait appeler ça une réponse. Je vis une faille apparaître sous mes yeux et m'aspirer inexorablement sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Alors que je tombais dans cet espace noir et vide, je déployai mes ailes, dans le but de freiner ma chute. Mais elles ne semblèrent pas avoir la moindre prise, car après qu'elles soient apparues, je tombais toujours aussi vite. **

**Et j'atterris brusquement et assez douloureusement sur un sol dur. Le vide sombre avait laissé place à une plaine désolée guère plus accueillante. **

**-Soyez le bienvenu Votre Altesse, dit soudain un voix. **

**Je me retournais vivement pour tomber sur un jeune homme – un jeune atlante.**

**-Soyez le bienvenu dans mon univers, répéta-t-il. **

**-Votre univers ?**

**-En effet, nous sommes dans la Machine Interdite. Et cet univers est le mien. **

**-Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre, dis-je prudemment. **

**-Bien sûr ! Excusez moi, je vais vous expliquer. Lorsque cette Machine fut créée, les Atlantes avaient de grands espoirs, mais il apparu vite qu'elle était plus un danger qu'autre chose pour notre peuple. Elle fut donc mise sous scellés et son utilisation interdite. Mon père avait participé à sa création, je connaissais donc ses capacités. Aussi, lorsque ma fiancée trouva la mort, je décidais de braver l'interdit. Mais je fis une erreur. Le scellé fut mal levé. Et quand j'utilisais la machine, elle m'avala. Cet univers est celui que mon esprit créa. J'y resterais jusqu'à la fin des temps pour avoir désobéis. C'est le sort de ceux qui désobéissent… **

**-Alors Hitomi… murmurai-je. **

**-Oui, votre amie Hitomi est ici, prisonnière comme moi et tous les autres qui ont utilisés la machine. **

**-Mais Dornkirk… commençai-je à protester. **

**-Dornkirk n'a jamais utilisé la machine achevée, me coupa l'atlante. **

**Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je réalisais la portée des paroles de ce membre d'une race disparue. Hitomi allait être prisonnière ici pour toute l'éternité.**

**-Oh ! s'exclama soudain quelqu'un. Mais nous avons de la visite !**

**Je me retournai pour me trouver nez à nez avec une demi-douzaine de personnes (dont quatre atlantes). **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'un Roi de Gaïa vient faire ici ? ricana l'une d'elle. **

**-Alors on a fait un souhait, mon joli, minauda une femme en s'approchant un peu trop près de moi à mon goût. **

**Mais lorsqu'elle me toucha, elle poussa un cri de douleur et se recula bien vite. **

**-Il m'a brûlée ! cracha-t-elle. **

**-Il n'est pas là pour toi Akilaé, fit calmement l'atlante qui m'avait accueillit. Et il n'est pas comme nous.**

**-Comment ça ? intervint un vieil homme. Il n'a pas utilisé la machine ?**

**-En effet. **

**-Mais comment a-t-il pu arriver ici alors ? s'énerva Akilaé. **

**Mon ami l'atlante sourit en me regardant. **

**-Parce que cette jeune fille a quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'a.**

**-Quoi ? La nouvelle ? grimaça la femme.**

**-Je comprends, approuva le vieil homme. **

**-Et bien pas moi, intervint une nouvelle personne. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ? Yann ?**

**Yann, qui était selon toute vraisemblance le vieil homme, rit doucement. **

**-Nous sommes tous ici parce que nous avons voulu quelque chose. Pyrus a voulu retrouver son amour perdu, Akilaé et Calnec ont voulu le pouvoir, Sofir a souhaité la richesse, Réfhus a voulu se venger, Tréturys a désiré détruire tout un peuple et j'ai voulu ne pas mourir, devenir immortel. Mais elle… elle, elle a souhaité guérir une planète. Protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Réparer les erreurs que d'autres avaient commises. Elle n'a pas utilisé la machine pour elle, mais pour les autres. **

**-Et c'est pour ça que Son Altesse est ici, conclut l'atlante qui m'avait accueillit et que je devinais être Pyrus. **

**Tout le monde me regarda. Peut-être attendaient-il que je dise quelque chose. Mais je n'avais rien à dire. Franchement, toute cette histoire était pour moi difficile à croire. **

**Yann eut un sourire bienveillant. **

**-Nous allons conduire Votre Altesse dans l'univers de Son amie. Ensuite, ce sera à Votre Altesse de trouver le moyen de la ramener dans le monde réel…**

**Sa façon de tourner ses phrases était celle que l'on utilisait traditionnellement pour s'adresser aux souverains, mais je devais admettre que ce n'était pas la façon dont on me parlait en général… **

**Loin de mes considérations grammaticales, les sept compagnons d'infortune s'étaient déjà retournés. Une grande ouverture apparue au beau milieu de la plaine. **

**-Passez par là, me dit Pyrus, et vous rejoindrez votre amie. **

**Je quittais cette plaine désolée sans regrets. Je dus marcher dans une sorte de tunnel immatériel pendant quelques minutes pour arriver enfin sur une falaise. Elle surplombait une mer étonnement calme. Trop calme. Et trop bleu. Qui n'avait rien de naturel. D'ailleurs la falaise aussi était irréelle. Il n'y avait pas la moindre plante, arbres ou herbes folles. Par le moindre animal, insecte ou oiseau. Rien. Cet univers, puisque Pyrus et les siens l'appelait ainsi, était complètement mort. Même le vent n'y trouvait pas sa place. Il y avait de la lumière mais le ciel bleu ne laissait apparaître aucun soleil et pas moins de lune. **

**Et sur le bord de la falaise se tenait une silhouette féminine. Une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine et entourée de ses bras alors que l'autre pendait négligemment au dessus du vide. Hitomi.**

**Ce monde était-il celui que l'esprit de la jeune femme avait créé ? Pourquoi était-il aussi vide ? Aussi mort ?**

**Je m'approchais d'elle. Son regard se perdait sur l'horizon. Mais ce regard n'était pas celui que j'avais connu. Ni celui de l'Hitomi qui m'avait accompagnée lors de la guerre contre Zaïbacher, ni celui du colonel Julian. C'était un regard vide. Complètement vide. **

**-Hitomi ?**

**Je n'obtins pas plus de réponse que lorsque j'étais face à la Machine Interdite. **

**-Hitomi ?**

**Je me risquai à mettre ma main sur son épaule sans trop savoir comment elle réagirait. Elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Mais elle ne réagit pas. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle. **

**-Hitomi ? Je t'en pris, répond moi !**

**La voir dans cet état me faisait mal au cœur. Mais rien de ce que je pouvais dire ne semblait la ramener à la réalité – si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Elle semblait perdue dans son esprit, comme je l'avais été autrefois. Mais elle avait réussit à m'en sortir. Etais-je capable d'en faire de même avec elle ?...**


	13. Les Mots Qu'Il Faut

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 13 : Les Mots Qu'Il Faut  
**

**  
**

**Après une heure passée près d'Hitomi, je commençais à prendre espoir. Rien de ce que je pouvais dire ou faire ne semblait avoir de prise sur elle. Elle ne réagissait pas. Elle était comme morte. Son état me faisait mal. La voir ainsi était douloureux. Et me trouver à coté d'elle sans pouvoir la soulager de quelques façons que ce fut était horriblement frustrant…**

**-Hitomi, pour l'amour du Dieu Dragon, je t'en pris, réponds. Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Aide moi. Que dois-je faire ? Dis moi ce que je dois faire…**

**Mais rien n'y fit. Désespéré je me levai et commençai à faire les cents pas sur le bord de cette falaise démoralisante. Pourquoi Hitomi restait-elle désespérément fermée à toutes mes paroles ? De dépit, je tapais violemment du pied dans un caillou qui se retrouva projeté vers cette immensité bleue qui ne méritait plus vraiment à mes yeux le nom de mer. **

**Et à ma grande surprise, lorsqu'il rencontra la surface aqueuse, ce ne fut pas elle qui se troubla, mais tout l'univers dans lequel nous nous trouvions. D'un bon, je me rapprochai d'Hitomi. Cet endroit était trop étranger pour moi, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. **

**A ma grande surprise je me retrouvai debout sur une surface d'un matière noire et râpeuse inconnue pour moi. Et devant moi s'élevait une grande machine de métal blanc. Grâce aux heures passées en compagnie des militaires de la Lune des Illusions, je reconnus relativement rapidement cette étrange chose. Il s'agissait, si je ne me trompais pas, de ce qu'ils appelaient des avions de ligne. Mais le plus fragrant dans ce changement de décors était l'atmosphère. Alors que la falaise était morte, dénuée de toute vie, cet endroit était grouillant de monde. Des hommes courraient dans tous les sens, parlant tous en même temps. Cette effervescence était déroutante en sortant du calme précédant. **

**Et soudain, le décor se troubla à nouveau. Le calme revint mais la vie demeura. Je me trouvais assis sur un siège, assez confortable somme toute, au milieu d'autres personnes. A coté de moi était assise Hitomi, les jambes repliée contre elle, toujours le regard dans le vide et inexpressif. **

**J'eu un drôle d'impression et mes oreilles se mirent à me faire mal. Je regardais autour de moi, personne ne semblait s'inquiéter du phénomène…**

_**« Mesdames et messieurs… »**_

**Une voix sortie de nulle part me fit sursauter alors que mes voisins relevaient légèrement la tête, visiblement attentifs à ce qui allait se dire. **

_**« … ici le Commandant de Bord… »**_

**Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Mais aux réactions des personnes qui m'entouraient, je jugeais que ce ne devait pas être quelqu'un à qui ils s'attendaient.**

_**« … nous risquons de connaître quelques turbulences… »**_

**Je sentis soudain Hitomi se mettre à trembler. C'était sa première réaction depuis des heures, mais je me demandais si je devais en être heureux.**

_**« … nous venons d'être informé d'un risque majeur d'attentat terroriste sur le Japon… »**_

**Le calme de cet endroit fut rompu à ses mots. L'effervescence reprit. Une effervescence inquiète, une atmosphère de peur. Hitomi tremblait comme une feuille. Je l'entourais de mes bras, dans l'espoir vain de la faire se calmer. **

_**« … je vous pris de rester tous calme, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour arriver à New York comme prévu. Toutefois, nous allons être contraint d'accélérer. Cela pourrait avoir des effets désagréables sur certains d'entre vous, je vous demande donc d'appeler nos hôtesses dans ces cas mais de ne pas abuser de leur temps. Et… »**_

**Une violente secousse se fit sentir. Des cris de panique se firent entendre. Par réflexe, je resserrais mon étreinte. Mais soudain, Hitomi s'était mise à s'agiter. **

**-Non ! criait-elle. Non ! Pas ça ! Pas eux ! Je vous en pris ! **

**Elle se débattait comme une furie.**

**_« Veillez relever vos tablettes, enlever vos lunettes, montres et talons haut, nous allons rencontrer une zone de grandes turbulences… »_**

**-Non ! Je vous en supplie ! pleurait Hitomi sans tenir compte de la voix et de ses conseils. **

**Je tentais de la faire se calmer, sans grand résultat d'ailleurs. Elle était dans un état… je n'aurais su le qualifier. C'était effrayant…**

**_« Veillez garder votre calme et vérifier que vos ceintures sont bien bouclées… »_**

**-Non ! Van ! Aide moi !**

**-Je suis là, calme toi Hitomi… **

**Mais elle ne sembla pas m'entendre. **

**-Van ! Aide moi ! Je t'en pris ! Aide moi ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule !**

**-Mais je suis là Hitomi ! s'exclamai-je, énervé qu'elle ne semble pas me voir.**

**Et soudain, tout devint clair. Mais colère s'évapora en quelques instants, laissant place à une stupeur affreuse. Je venais de comprendre. De comprendre où j'étais. De comprendre pourquoi Hitomi ne me voyait pas. Et pourquoi elle souffrait autant. C'était logique pourtant, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt ! L'avion, le risque d'attentat, l'état d'Hitomi… Elle était en train de revivre la destruction de son pays. La mort de tous ceux qu'elle aimait et connaissait… **

**Et moi, je n'avais pas été là. Je ne l'avais pas aidée. Voilà pourquoi elle ne me voyait pas. Parce que _je n'étais pas là_. J'eus soudain la nausée. Comment avais-je pu ainsi oublier ma promesse ? Ne lui avais-je pas promit de ne jamais la laisser seule ? Pourtant c'est ce que j'avais fait. Je me sentis assailli par les remords. Mais je les repoussais bien vite. J'aurais le temps d'avoir des remords plus tard, pour le moment, je devais sortir Hitomi de ce cauchemar. Au plus vite !**

**Elle continuait à pleurer et à se débattre, contre mon étreinte autant que contre ses souvenirs. **

**-Je suis désolé, Hitomi, tellement désolé… Comment m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là ? Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider, mais je suis là maintenant. Sort de ce cauchemar. Fait la paix avec toi-même Hitomi, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le passé. Et tu n'es plus toute seule. Tu as tes officiers, O'Connor, Betess, Leto et les autres, ils t'attendent, tout comme Mirana, Merle, Cid, Allen, Luhm, Dryden, ils t'attendent tous Hitomi. Ils t'aiment, ils s'inquiètent pour toi… Et tu as moi. Je suis là, Hitomi, et tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir….**

**Et pour la première fois depuis des années, je crois que je dis ce que je devais dire. La militaire cessa de trembler et de pleurer. Ses yeux redevinrent expressifs, même s'ils reflétaient surtout de la douleur. Elle s'agrippa à moi comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. **

**-Ne me laisse pas… chuchota-t-elle. Ne me laisse plus.**

**-Plus jamais.**

**Et soudain, tout explosa autour de nous. L'univers se disloqua. Je me sentis tomber inexorablement. Comme précédemment, bien que mes ailes soient déployées, elles ne semblaient d'aucune utilité. **

**Nous tombions dans cet univers devenu soudain noir et vide… Mais où étions-nous ?**


	14. Doutes Et Tristesse

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 14 : Doutes Et Tristesse**

**  
Soudain, je n'étais plus en train de tomber dans un monde vide et sombre, Hitomi dans les bras. Non, j'étais simplement devant la capsule de la Machine Interdite. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?**

**Je ne me posais cette question que quelques secondes. Car la capsule explosa. Je me félicitais d'avoir de bon réflexes, ce qui me valu d'éviter la majorité des éclats de verre, même si mon avant bras droit, qui m'avait servi à protéger mon visage, n'avait pas vraiment été épargné. **

**Mais je passais vite au dessus de ses considérations. Car au milieu des éclats de verre, couverte d'un liquide bleuté, était allongée Hitomi. **

**Je m'élançai vers elle, écrasant du verre sur mon passage. Lorsque j'arrivais près d'elle, elle était en train de revenir à elle. **

**-Hmm… grogna-t-elle. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Tu peux te lever ? m'enquis-je sans répondre à sa question.**

**Elle tenta de le faire. Et manqua s'écrouler. Je la rattrapai in extremis et la portai un peu plus loin, hors des débris de verre.**

**-Comment ça va ?**

**-Je pète la forme, me répliqua-t-elle. **

**Ben, voyons, elle me prenait vraiment pour un abrutit. Je secouai la tête, affligé. **

**-Mais encore ?**

**Elle releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. J'avais conscience que sa réponse signifiait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas que je m'occupe d'elle, mais je savais aussi qu'il était temps que nous cessions de nous voiler la face. **

**Son regard n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait dans le monde de la machine. De nombreux sentiments s'y bousculaient, tant et si bien que j'avais du mal à savoir lequel prédominait. **

**-Ca va, soupira-t-elle. **

**-Ne me ment pas, prévins-je. **

**-Je te dis que ça va, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton frigide en tentant de se lever. **

**Tentative qui se solda à nouveau par un échec et la fit retomber dans mes bras. J'eus un sourire entendu. Pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à refuser mon aide ?**

**-Je crois qu'il va nous falloir mettre les choses au clair, observai-je calmement.**

**-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Hitomi, obstinée. **

**-Ce que tu peux être bornée ! m'exclamai-je, atterré. **

**-Je ne suis pas bornée, me contredit-elle, il n'y a rien à dire, c'est tout. **

**-Tu me fuis ?**

**-Je ne fuis personne !**

**-Alors pourquoi refuses-tu cette conversation ?**

**-Je viens de te dire qu'il…**

**-… n'y avait rien à dire, je sais. Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ? Bon sang Hitomi, je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu dans quel état tu étais dans le monde de la machine !**

**-Mais maintenant je vais très bien… même si je ne peux pas me lever…**

**-A qui veux-tu faire croire que tu vas bien ?**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire croire à qui que se soit, c'est la vérité !**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Parfaitement !**

**Je ne dis rien de plus. A quoi bon ? Elle n'admettrait pas qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et puis, peut-être avais-je tort. De toute façon, à l'origine, ce n'était pas de ça que je voulais que nous parlions. Mais j'avais oublié que la jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi n'était pas uniquement Hitomi. Elle était également le lieutenant-colonel Hitomi Kanzaki. Une militaire blindée et habituée à cacher ses émotions. Qui étais-je pour prétendre pouvoir briser cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée en dix ans ?**

**-Bien, tu m'en vois ravi. Montre moi tes bras, tu as des plaies à cause du verre…**

**Elle obtempéra sans empressement et avec un air détaché. Ses bras avaient été moins épargnés que les miens. Le fait qu'elle soit tombée au beau milieu des débris et qu'elle n'ait pas de manches devait y être pour quelque chose. Je déchirai un morceau de ma cape pour lui faire des bandages en songeant que la Couturière Royale allait encore hurler… La cape était quasiment neuve. Petit à petit, alors que je soignais tant bien que mal ses bras, je sentis Hitomi se détendre. Comme si elle s'était crue jusqu'alors en danger… Je devais bien admettre que j'étais blessé. Qu'imaginait-elle ? Que j'étais son ennemi ? Etait-ce ainsi qu'elle me voyait à présent ? **

**Je me concentrais sur les bandages. Je ne voulais plus croiser son regard. Je ne volais plus voir ce détachement sur son visage. Ce détachement qui disait clairement « tu n'es rien pour moi ». Après tout, peut-être ce qui s'était passé dans le monde de la machine n'était-il rien de plus qu'une réminiscence du passé. Un passé révolu depuis longtemps.**

**J'avais été idiot. Idiot de croire qu'après toutes ces années, elle puisse toujours être amoureuse de moi. Idiot de penser que je pouvais encore avoir une petite importance. Après tout, ne l'avais-je pas laissé seule lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de moi ? Je n'avais pas été là pour elle au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. A quoi bon aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas là lorsque vous en avez besoin ?**

**Le temps avait passé. Créant de nouvelles blessures, effaçant d'anciens sentiments, en faisant naître de nouveaux. **

**Le temps avait passé pour Hitomi. **

**Le temps avait passé pour moi. **

**Les sentiments avaient changés. Du moins _ses_ sentiments avaient changés. **

**Au fond, je m'y étais toujours attendu. Et c'était certainement pour cela que je ne l'avais pas reconnue. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Parce que je ne l'avais pas retenue après la guerre. Parce que je n'avais même pas essayé. **

**Mais si je m'y étais attendu, pourquoi étais-je aussi mal ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de frapper sur ce pauvre mur qui somme toute ne m'avait rien fait ?**

**Pourquoi étais-je si mal ?**


	15. Mise Au Point Nécessaire

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 15 : Mise Au Point Nécessaire**

**

* * *

**

**_Voilà, ce chapitre sera un des derniers. En fait, il sera suivit d'un long épilogue sous forme de deux chapitres qui clotureront cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et j'attends vos critiques. _**

**_Eterna_**

******

* * *

**

Je finis avec plaisir de bander les bras d'Hitomi. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'éloigner d'elle. Il fallait que je m'éloigne. Je me levais. J'étais trop mal… Je me sentais trop mal…

**-Tu as raison… souffla-t-elle si doucement que je me demandais un instant si je n'étais pas en train d'avoir des hallucinations auditives.**

**-Tu as raison, répéta-t-elle plus fort. Je ne vais pas bien. **

**Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Elle trouvait ça drôle ? De jouer ainsi les girouette ? De jouer avec mes nerfs ? Bon sang, il fallait qu'elle sache ! Pas moins que deux minutes plus tôt elle affirmait se porter comme un charme ! J'en avais assez. J'étais fatigué. Lessivé. Je n'avais qu'une envie, partir. Loin. Très loin d'elle et de mes fichus sentiments pour elle. Sentiments qui n'avaient su que me faire souffrir depuis onze ans !**

**-Je suis désolée. **

**Allons bon, de quoi était-elle désolée maintenant ? Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter ! Pas envie de reprendre espoir pour de nouveau souffrir. Moi aussi j'avais un cœur. Et elle l'avait assez malmené pour les dix prochains siècles !**

**-Je suis désolée de t'avoir mentit sur mon identité. **

**Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses. Mais pas à ça. Elle était désolée d'avoir fait quelque chose qui nous avait tous sauvé ?**

**-Il n'y pas de quoi. C'était la meilleure chose à faire stratégiquement. **

**Je le pensais. Alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à la regarder en disant ça ?**

**-Oui, la meilleure chose à faire stratégiquement, répéta-t-elle. **

**Pas besoin d'être très malin pour sentir l'amertume dans ses paroles. **

**-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? lâcha-t-elle après quelques interminables minutes de silence.**

**-Quoi ?**

**Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre sa question. **

**-Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi t'es-tu donné tant de mal pour me sortir de là ?**

**Parce que je suis amoureux de toi triple buse ! Je me serais coupé en quatre pour toi !**

**-Tu nous as tous sauvé, je te devais bien ça. **

**C'est fou la différence, entre ce que l'on et ce que l'on pense. C'était vrai. Ma réponse à sa question n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce que je pensais. **

**-Merci. **

**-Je t'en pris. **

**Quelle platitude. N'avions-nous rien à nous dire ? Si, j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui dire… Beaucoup de choses que je ne dirais pas en vérité. **

**Nous n'étions même pas capable de nous parler en nous regardant ! Que c'était-il passé pour que nous nous perdions ainsi ?**

**-Ca à marcher ? demanda-t-elle soudain, me prenant de court. **

**-Pardon ?**

**-J'ai réussit à me servir de la Machine Interdite ? Les dégâts ont été réparés ?**

**-Oui. Tout va vraiment très bien.**

**-Tant mieux, dit-elle avec soulagement. J'aurais finalement fini par faire quelque chose d'utile. **

**Je fronçais les sourcils. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fis-je en me tournant vers elle. **

**Elle sourit pauvrement sans me regarder pour autant. **

**-Rien. Ce n'est pas important. Ça n'a aucune importance. **

**Et en la regardant tenter sans grand résultat de se remettre une nouvelle fois sur ses jambes, je réalisais quelque chose. J'étais blessé. J'avais mal. Mes sentiments pour elle m'avaient blessé parce qu'elle les avait plus ou moins négligés. Mais elle, dans l'hypothèse qu'elle est été encore amoureuse lorsqu'elle était arrivé sur Gaïa, qu'avait-elle du ressentir ? J'étais marié à une autre et même pas capable de la reconnaître. C'était peut-être moins l'idiot finalement. **

**Je me baissai et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Dans ce regard torturé. **

**-Ne dis pas de sottises Hitomi. Tu as fais plein de chose d'utile. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, non ? Avec le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé ! **

**Elle ne me répondit pas, regardant de nouveau obstinément le sol. Non, vraiment, elle n'allait pas bien. **

**-Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans. C'est Dornkirk le seul et unique responsable. **

**-Mais si je… commença-t-elle à protester en relevant la tête.**

**-Si tu n'avais pas été là, un des deux Dornkirk aurait Gaïa dans sa paume, la coupai-je. **

**-Je n'ai pas une telle importance. **

**-Tu as tort Hitomi. Tu es importante. Tellement importante. **

**Oui, elle était importante pour Gaïa. Et pour moi. Surtout pour moi. Quoi que je puisse en dire. **

**Elle eut un rire triste. **

**-Tu sais, dans ce cachot avant que Dornkirk père n'apparaisse, j'avais enfin réussit à faire la paix, enfin à peu près la paix, avec tous ces démons. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir aller de l'avant. Quelle idiote !**

**Elle semblait si mal. Si vulnérable. Que devais-je faire ? Comment l'aider ? J'avais toujours été nul coté sentiment. Incapable de formuler ce que je ressentais. C'était elle qui faisait ça. Comment arriverions-nous à avancer si aucun de nous deux ne s'ouvrait réellement à l'autre ? Pff… C'était vraiment pas gagné.**

**-Hitomi…**

**-On devrait y aller, me coupa-t-elle, on va s'inquiéter pour toi si tu ne rentres pas. **

**Elle avait enfin réussit à se lever et à tenir sur ses jambes. Ses joues étaient en train de reprendre des couleurs. Mais alors qu'elle passait à coté de moi, je la pris par la taille et la ramener en arrière en la soulevant. Elle était étonnement légère.**

**-Personne ne s'inquiétera pour moi. Et nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir fini cette conversation. Je ne te laisserais pas fuir Hitomi. **

**-Je ne fuis rien ! protesta-t-elle. **

**Je souris, amusé. **

**-Tu n'as pas une impression de déjà vu ?**

**Elle ne répondit pas, mais on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle n'était pas ravie de ne pas trouver de réplique.**

**-Je sais que ce que tu as vécu dans le monde de la machine était très douloureux…**

**-Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Non tu ne sais pas !**

**-J'ai perdu ce que j'aimais moi aussi. Quand Fanélia a été détruit. **

**-Ca n'a rien à voir ! **

**-C'est pareil. **

**-Non ! Tu avais Merle par exemple. **

**-Je ne le savais pas au début. **

**-Personne ne t'a abandonné toi !**

**J'accusai la réplique comme un coup alors qu'Hitomi ramenait vivement ses mains sur sa bouche. Ainsi c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle pensait que je l'avais abandonnée… Au fond, elle n'avait pas tort.**

**-Je suis désolée, je… Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…**

**-Tu as raison. **

**-Non ! répondit-elle vivement. **

**-Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. **

**-Bon sang, Van ! C'est moi qui ai voulu partir…**

**-Et je n'ai même pas essayé de te retenir. **

**Alors il était là, le fond du problème. Il était là, notre problème a tous les deux. C'était ça qui se mettait entre nous. Des choses qui étaient arrivées dix ans plus tôt. **

**-Nous sommes pitoyables, observai-je avec désolation. Tu ne trouves pas ?**

**-Si. Aussi pitoyable l'un que l'autre. Tu crois qu'on fait un concours ?**

**-Peut-être. Qui sait ?**

**-Et si on déclarait un match nul ?**

**Je souris. Cette discussion était en train de prendre des allures paranormales. Mais, au moins, elle avançait. Nous connaissant, c'était déjà bien !**

**-Un match nul ? Je suis pour. Mais à une condition, intervins-je. **

**Avec un peu de chance, peut-être étions-nous en train de nous retrouver.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-En fait, c'est plusieurs conditions qui n'en font qu'une.**

**Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin. **

**-Et quelles sont ces conditions ?**

**-On met tout sur la table et on se débarrasse enfin de tous ses démons qu'on traîne depuis trop longtemps. **

**Hitomi baissa les yeux. **

**-Si nous en sommes capables, dit-elle amèrement.**

**-Pourquoi n'en serions nous pas capables ?**

**Je me demandai d'où je puisais ma subite assurance. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Mais j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour chasser cette douleur des yeux de la jeune femme. **

**-D'accord, dit-elle en un soupir. Par quoi commence-t-on ?**

**-Par le commencement, ça me semble le mieux. **

**-C'est là que l'on voit que tu es un grand roi et moi une pauvre militaire, le sens logique ! s'exclama Hitomi avec un grand geste théâtral. **

**-Tu dévies la conversation, grognai-je.**

**Elle sourit, amusée. **

**-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit-elle, devenant soudainement sérieuse, concernant la promesse que tu m'avais faite. J'avais voulu repartir sur Terre et par conséquent tu n'avais plus à la tenir. **

**Je vis dans son regard si vert qu'elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Et si nous voulions aller de l'avant, il fallait que j'y croie moi aussi. **

**-De toute façon, répliquai-je, me surprenant moi-même, je compte bien la tenir maintenant. **

**Un nouveau sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Mais pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais retrouvée, il ne s'agissait ni d'un sourire ironique, ni d'un sourire triste. C'était un vrai sourire. Et il me réchauffa le cœur. C'était fou l'effet que cette femme pouvait avoir sur moi. En avait-elle seulement conscience ?**

**-Et toi, repris-je, histoire de reprendre contenance, tu ne dois pas te reprocher ce qu'à fait Dornkirk. Cet homme était fou. Il t'a utilisée comme excuse pour un massacre. S'il avait réellement voulu te tuer, toi et toi seule, nous ne serions pas en train de parler.**

**-Tu as raison, dit-elle à mi-voix en regardant les restes de la Machine Interdite, mais… **

**Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres. **

**-Pas de mais. **

**Elle tourna son regard vers moi. Un regard vert électrisant. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dedans. Et je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'essayer qu'il en soit autrement. C'était fou ce que je pouvais aimer cette femme. Et le plus fou était sans doute que je ne lui avais jamais dit. Jamais avec des mots du moins. De toute façon, dès qu'on entrait dans le domaine des sentiments, j'étais nul pour parler. **

**Ceci dit, peut-être n'y avait-il pas besoin de parler… **

**Et se furent mes dernières pensées cohérentes. Car quelques secondes plus tard, mes lèvres rencontraient celles d'Hitomi et je cessais tout bonnement de penser…**


	16. Mariage ¤ 1ère partie

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 16 : Mariage (1ère partie)**

**_Pour ces derniers chapitres je change un peu la méthode de narration pour donner la parole à tous les personnages (y a pas de raison pour que tout le monde puisse pas s'exprimer). Donc le nom du narrateur précédera le chapitre qu'il narre. _**

**_En espérant que cette fic vous ait plu (et oui, on arrive à la fin). _**

**_J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trouvé les chapitres traitant des sentiments de Van et d'Hitomi trop long. Mais je trouve qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Si je les avais fait tomber immédiatement dans les bras d'un de l'autre, je trouve que ça n'aurait pas vraiment collé à leurs personnages… Mais bon, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez…_**

**_Sinon, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**  
Hitomi**_

Vous savez, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses. Je pense pouvoir le dire sans me venter. J'ai assisté à un combat entre des hommes et des dragons, voyagé sur une autre planète, participé à une guerre, appris l'histoire d'une civilisation perdue, vu la destruction de millier de kilomètres carré, participé à des missions plus périlleuses les unes que les autres, réparé l'essence d'une planète…

Mais je dois bien admettre que c'était la première fois que j'appréhendais autant quelque chose. J'étais dans un état d'énervement que je n'aurais pas cru possible. En un mot comme en cent : j'étais morte de trouille. J'avais la nausée, et je me demandais à chaque instant si je ne ferais pas mieux de me faufiler hors de cette salle, de récupérer mon avion de chasse et de partir m'exiler dans la Vallée des Illusions. C'était une bonne idée non ?

Mais en même temps, j'étais incroyablement heureuse et excitée. Franchement, O'Connor avait raison. J'étais définitivement insondable. Mais d'un autre coté, qu'étais-je censée ressentir ? Je n'en savais rien moi ! Décidément, devenir militaire m'avait beaucoup moins réussit que ce que je le pensais.

Je souris à cette constatation. Militaire… Dans quelques heures je dirais définitivement adieu au lieutenant-colonel Hitomi Kanzaki de l'US Air Force. Dans quelques heures elle n'aurait plus de raison d'exister. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été qu'une façade. Un moyen de fuir mes fantômes, ma détresse, ma douleur. Mais tout était fini maintenant. J'allais enfin pouvoir reprendre ma vie, être heureuse. Après onze ans d'attente.

Finalement, ce n'était pas bien grave que je sois morte de trouille. Parce qu'au fond, je sentais bien que tout se passerait bien. Mais bon, je dois bien admettre que j'aurais apprécier que Folken vienne me remonter le moral (il avait toujours été très doué pour ça). Seulement je savais bien que ça n'arriverait plus. Que l'esprit ne viendrait plus me reprocher d'avoir fait ceci ou de ne pas avoir fait cela. Parce que j'avais réussit. J'avais corrigé les erreurs des deux Dornkirk et par conséquent, l'âme de l'ex-général de Zaïbacher, comme toutes les autres, avait quitté Gaïa pour continuer son voyage. Et c'était mieux ainsi. La vie continuait son cours…

-Hitomi ! s'exclama une voix ravie. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Je me tournai vers le personne qui venait de me parler – et que je devinais être Mirana. La Reine disparaissait derrière un monticule (on ne pouvait qu'appeler ça comme ça) de fleurs, certes superbes, mais affreusement inappropriées.

-Mirana ! m'exclamai-je. Comment veux-tu que je porte _toutes_ ses fleurs ? Elles sont trois fois trop grandes !

Le sourire que je vis sur les lèvres de mon amie ne me rassura pas vraiment.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout ! Tu auras le plus beau bouquet qu'on est vu de mémoire de gaïen !

-Tu sais, tentai-je, j'aimais bien l'autre, il était tout simple et me convenait parfaitement.

-Hitomi, grogna la Reine.

-Ok, ok, je ne dis plus rien, je te laisse faire.

Je devais bien admettre que, malgré toutes mes inquiétudes vis-à-vis des goûts de mon amie, tout ce qu'elle m'avait proposé jusque là était absolument parfait. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance ? Après tout, elle était plus habituée que moi à ce genre d'évènement. Et pour cause… Mais bon, il valait mieux éviter de lui signaler si on ne voulait pas s'attirer de graves problèmes.

-Mon colonel !

La voix d'O'Connor me tira de mes pensées.

-Vous êtes superbe, Madame, dit-il avec sincérité.

-Vous trouvez ? fis-je.

Je n'étais pas convaincue. Peut-être à force de mettre des uniformes quasiment à longueur de temps, avais-je perdu l'habitude de m'habiller autrement… Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir…

-Moi en tout cas, je trouve que vous êtes superbe, Dame Hitomi.

Je souris. La jeune femme qui venait de parler était Serena, la sœur d'Allen. Il fallait bien que j'admette que je ne la connaissais pas bien mais j'appréciais son calme et sa douceur. Tout le contraire de Dilandau. Ce que je m'étais bien abstenu de signaler. Parler de Dilandau à la jeune femme n'aurait pas été très malin. Nous avions tous nos démons, et même si nous acceptions de les abandonner, pour continuer notre vie, ils laissaient pour toujours en nous une trace indélébile.

C'était pareil pour moi. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais enfin réussit à laisser derrière moi la catastrophe asiatique, qu'elle n'aurait pas une emprise sur moi pour le reste de ma vie. Seulement, j'avais décidé de ne plus vivre uniquement au travers de cet évènement. Je ferais ma vie, serait heureuse. Et garderais toujours une pensée pour ce que j'avais perdu ce funeste jour de décembre.

Je repoussais bien rapidement toutes ces pensées. Ce n'était pas le jour à disserter sur l'incidence du passé sur le comportement des gens. J'avais bien d'autres choses – bien plus intéressante – à faire.

-Vous trouvez ?

-Hitomi !

Le grognement de Mirana me rappela celui d'un chien de garde. Je faillis d'ailleurs éclater de rire devant le regard tueur de mon amie. Elle n'avait pas cessé de me répéter que j'étais superbe, à en tomber, et ainsi de suite… Je crois que le fait que j'en doute encore la mettait légèrement (très) en colère.

-Franchement, colonel, intervint O'Connor, je suis d'accord avec Melle Shezar, vous êtes superbe.

Cette affirmation ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Je n'étais peut-être pas très douée avec mes propres sentiments, mais je n'en étais pas moins aveugle. Et j'avais bien remarqué les regards en biais que le major lançait à Serena. Regards qui ne semblaient pas déplaire à la jeune femme d'ailleurs… Ils étaient vraiment mignons…

_**  
Mirana**_

Je terminai le bouquet en surveillant Hitomi du coin de l'œil. Elle discutait avec le major O'Connor et Serena. Cela semblait la détendre. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle était incroyablement tendue et plus l'heure fatidique approchait, pire c'était. Je pouvais la comprendre. J'étais dans le même état qu'elle avant mon mariage avec Allen…

Enfin, je n'étais pas inquiète. Non, j'étais heureuse. Réellement heureuse. Depuis quand l'attendions-nous, ce mariage ?

Le mariage de Van et d'Hitomi.

Ces deux là avaient la palme des histoires d'amour compliquées ! Il fallait bien l'admettre. Même ma relation avec Allen, qui n'avait pourtant pas été facile, passait pour simple comparée à celle de nos deux amis. Enfin, le principal était qu'ils aient enfin fini par se trouver. Pour de bon cette fois.

Petit à petit, la froideur et la réserve d'Hitomi étaient en train de s'effacer. Elle était en train de redevenir cette jeune femme que nous aimions tous

Au début je lui en avais voulu. Voulu de nous avoir mentit. De m'avoir fait pleurer la perte d'une amie qui n'était, non seulement pas morte, mais en plus proche de moi. Mais je devais bien admettre que ce qu'elle avait fait nous avait tous sauvés. Elle ne l'avait fait que dans ce but. Comment lui en vouloir ?

-Et voilà ! m'exclamai-je soudain, brandissant le nouveau bouquet.

Hitomi sourit.

-Il est splendide.

Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas été convaincue dès le départ, mais le résultat semblait à la hauteur. Nous marions un Roi et une héroïne ! Il fallait bien faire les choses.

O'Connor s'en fut discrètement alors que Serena s'apprêtait à enfiler sa robe. Hitomi portait déjà la sienne, il ne manquait plus que sa coiffure.

Mais même sans cette touche finale, elle ressemblait déjà à une déesse. Elle était vraiment très belle. Mais surtout elle irradiait d'une aura de bonheur qu'ont ces futures mariées heureuses. Van n'allait pas résister !

Cette constatation me rendit toute gaie et je me tournai vers les coiffeuses que j'avais personnellement engagées pour s'occuper de la coiffure de mon amie. Celles-ci se mirent immédiatement à leur tache, alors que je rejoignais Serena pour revêtir ma robe. La sœur d'Allen, le capitaine Betess, le sergent Ninesis et moi-même étions les demoiselles d'honneurs d'Hitomi, ce qui nous valait de porter des robes spéciales… D'ailleurs, les deux militaires venaient d'arriver.

_**  
Chloé Ninesis**_

Je devais bien admettre que j'avais du mal à reconnaître le colonel. Durant les années où nous avions travaillé ensemble, je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi. Elle semblait tellement… _heureuse_. Ça pouvait sembler étonnant voir idiot de parler ainsi mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. Une joie du vivre qu'elle n'avait jamais montrer avant notre arrivée sur cette planète.

Et je connaissais le nom de cette joie : Van Fanel. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement que ça éblouissait toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Leur amour semblait si… _pur_. Presque terrifiant. Pour moi en tout cas. Parce qu'en les regardant je me demandais toujours si j'étais capable d'aimer Daniel comme ils s'aimaient tous les deux.

Etait-ce possible ?

En serais-je capable ?

Ou bien cet amour était-il réservé aux êtres exceptionnels comme l'était le Roi et le colonel ?

Je secouais la tête. Ces pensées n'avaient pour le moment pas leur place. Mes considérations sentimentales personnelles n'avaient pas leur place. Parce que ma supérieure et amie allait se marier et que j'étais heureuse pour elle. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance finalement…

Je regardais la future Reine. Plusieurs coiffeuses s'activaient autour d'elle. Je souris. Les pauvres semblaient se débattre avec les cheveux du colonel. Je me doutais de la raison. En regardant autour de moi, j'avais bien remarqué que les gaïennes portaient les cheveux longs (il suffisait de voir Mirana et Serena). Or, même si les semaines leurs avaient fait perdre la coupe réglementaire, les cheveux de la mariée n'arrivait pas à son épaule. Ce qui ne semblait pas faciliter la tache des coiffeuses…

_**  
Van**_

Du calme. Voilà. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler. Aucune attaque. Pas de morts. Pas de blessés. Aucun caprice royal quelconque. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Pourquoi s'énervait ? J'avais déjà vu pire ! J'avais fait la guerre… battu des dragons… des hordes de Princesses invivables… j'avais même survécu à mon mariage avec Linda !

D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais stressé comme ça avec elle. Hum… Ceci dit, je n'avais jamais fait grand-chose avec elle. Jamais ressentit quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'avec Hitomi… C'était fou le nombre de choses qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir.

Amour. Tristesse. Frustration. Manque. Bonheur. Colère. Joie. Et j'en passe.

Je me souvenais de ce baiser dans la salle de la Machine Interdite comme si c'était hier. Ce baiser qui m'avait fait découvrir tant de choses… S'aurait été mentir que de dire que je n'avais pas connu de filles. Bien sûr que j'en avais connu. Bien sûr que j'en avais embrassé. Nobles ou non. Mais jamais, jamais je n'avais ressentit ce que j'avais ressentit en embrassant Hitomi. Pourtant, ça n'avait été qu'un baiser. Je vous épargne le reste…

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tant. Parfois j'avais même peur de _trop_ l'aimer. Peur qu'elle disparaisse une nouvelle fois. Je n'étais pas un grand romantique. J'étais assez simple en se qui concernait mes sentiments. J'avais du mal à en parler. (Je vous dis pas la difficulté pour la demander en mariage). Bref, je doutais.

Selon Allen s'était normal.

Autant dire qu'il fallait se méfier. Allen avait toujours eu une définition de la normalité très différente de la mienne. Et puis après avoir vécu en direct les crises du couple royal d'Astria, j'avais apprit à relativiser. Il fallait dire que dès qu'ils avaient un problème tous les deux, un des deux prenait la mouche et venait en Fanélia. Conclusion : c'était à moi de jouer les médiateurs (pas toujours facile). Alors, après tout, si j'avais réussi à réconciliés ces deux là pendant des années, pourquoi n'y arriverai-je pas avec mon propre couple ?

Tout en réajustant ma cape, je songeais à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce fameux jour, au palais de Dornkirk. Tant de choses avaient changées. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, la cause de ces changements n'avait rien de formidable en soi. Une tentative de prise de pouvoir comme j'en avais vécu des dizaines. A la différence près que cette fois, on avait eu besoin des terriens. Leur présence avait, bien malgré elle, provoqué une réaction en chaîne. La défaite de Dornkirk II, la réconciliation de Cid avec lui-même et ce qu'il était, sa révélation sur Linda, la défaite de celle-ci, le retour de Luhm et des siens en Fanélia et enfin, mon mariage avec celle que j'aimais. Finalement, j'aurais presque remercié ce fou de Dornkirk fils. Si seulement j'avais pu oublier toutes les vies qu'il avait prise sur la Lune des Illusions… Non, il allait nous falloir oublier – ou à défaut mettre de coté – ce passage pour continuer l'histoire. Une histoire qui aujourd'hui était pleine de promesse.

-Comment ça va ?

La voix d'Allen me ramena à la réalité. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en avais oublié mes doutes. Preuves qu'ils n'étaient pas importants.

-Ca va mieux que toi lorsque tu as épousé Mirana, ricanai-je avec amusement.

Je me souvenais bien de l'état de mon ami. Il m'avait fallu toute la patience du monde pour le faire se tenir tranquille. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, à en donner mal à la tête ! Finalement, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais le couple royal d'Astria me devait une fière chandelle, je leur avais évité pas mal de catastrophes !

-Il faut y aller, déclara Allen, feintant d'ignorer ma réplique.

C'était partit !


	17. Mariage ¤ 2ème partie

**Les Temps Changent**

**Chapitre 17 : Mariage (2ème partie)**

_**  
Allen**_

J'avais assisté à de nombreux mariages princiers et royaux, mais jamais je n'avais senti une telle atmosphère pour une union. C'était impressionnant. Les gens semblaient comme… comment dire ? C'était comme s'ils avaient été « touchés » par les sentiments des deux amoureux. Je ne saurais pas expliquer. Toujours était-il que tout le monde de bonne humeur, heureux de ce mariage (ou presque tout le monde, certaines princesses n'entraient pas dans la joie collective).

Pour ma part, je devais bien m'admettre ravi que Van puisse enfin trouver le bonheur. Même si au fond de moi, il y avait toujours cette pointe de jalousie. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à moi. Que c'était le manipulateur de destin qui l'avait créée. Mais elle restait. Encore et toujours. Obstinément. Pourtant, malgré nos difficultés, j'aimais Mirana. Je l'aimais même plus que je n'avais aimé Marlène. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment ? Devrais-je vivre pour le restant de mes jours avec ça ?

Peut-être après tout. Nous avions tous notre croix à porter. Nous avions beau le nier, la guerre contre Zaïbacher nous avez tous changés. Van, Hitomi, Mirana, Cid, Serena, moi… Tous. Mais nous pouvions vivre avec ça. Nous avions apprit à vivre avec. Sachant que de temps en temps, Serena avait des pulsions de Dilandau. Elle avait apprit à les gérer. Cid avait fait la paix avec lui-même et avec le seul père qu'il avait jamais eu : le Duc de Fleid. Van était sortit plus fort de ces épreuves. Et il avait offert sa force à Hitomi pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même. Il ne me restait plus qu'à apprendre à gérer mon problème. Avec Mirana. Nous y arriverions. Nous etions toujours arrivés à réussir. Et maintenant qu'Hitomi était revenue, nous étions invincibles. Car ensemble, nous étions invincible.

J'étais heureux. Vraiment. Heureux que mon meilleur ami est enfin retrouvé celle qu'il attendait depuis onze ans. Ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas pressés ces deux là. Arha avait dit avec justesse : _« espérons qu'ils se pressent un peu pluspour donner un héritier au trône de Fanélia, parce que sinon je ne le verrais jamais. »_ J'étais d'accort. Ceci dit, j'étais mal placé pour parler puisque Mirana n'était toujours pas enceinte…

Enfin, ce n'était pas l'important. L'important c'était qu'Hitomi allait entré dans le temple du Dieu Dragon où était célébré le mariage. En tant que témoin, je me tenais près de l'hôtel, un peu en retrait de Van.

Et Hitomi entra.

_**  
Van**_

…

…

J'étais sans voix. Elle était si belle. Tellement belle. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi, je crois que je commençais à peine à réaliser. A réaliser que j'allais enfin faire ce dont je rêvais depuis onze années : j'allais épouser Hitomi Kanzaki. Sauf que cette fois, ça n'était pas un rêve, pas un de ses fantasmes qui ne font que vous frustrer davantage. Elle était là, pour de bon et s'avancer vers l'hôtel. Pour faire de moi, un homme heureux, tout simplement avec ce sourire qui illuminait son visage.

_**  
Jonathan O'Connor**_

Le colonel s'avançait. C'était fou ce qu'elle était belle. Je l'avais toujours vu comme une militaire d'exception, un splendide leader. Mais je crois que c'était la première fois que je la voyais vraiment comme une _femme_. Au certes, je ne l'avais jamais pris pour un homme, je ne suis pas idiot non plus. Mais c'était plus une femme forte qu'une femme tout simplement. Mais là, ce n'était plus une militaire. C'était une femme. Une femme heureuse qui allait épouser l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis onze ans, presque douze en fait. C'était vrai, avec toutes ces histoires, je n'avais pas réalisé mais nous étions sur Gaïa depuis des mois ! Bon, douze ans, peut-être que j'exagérais, mais onze ans et demi… Bref, ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important. L'important c'était que le colonel, celle que je considérais comme une de mes meilleures amis, était en train de se marier. Et plus encore, qu'elle respirait le bonheur. Un bonheur que le ne lui avait jamais vu jusque là.

Mieux encore, elle nous avait clairement annoncé qu'elle laissait tombé l'armée. Lorsque cette cérémonie serait finie, il n'y aurait plus de lieutenant-colonel. Même si elle resterait dans notre cœur. Je savais que pour notre supérieure, c'était la dernière étape. Qu'elle s'était enfin libérée de sa douleur, de son passé. Oh, elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé ! Mais je la connaissais bien, mine de rien.

Après la cérémonie, certains d'entre nous rentreraient sur Terre. Ce qui avait des attaches. Pas grand monde en fait, surtout des techniciens. En général, les membres des brigades comme la notre avait le moins d'attaches possibles. Alors pourquoi ne pas rester sur Gaïa ? La mauvaise nouvelle dans tout ça (surtout pour moi en fait) c'était que le colonel avait donné l'ordre qu'on détruise toutes nos technologies, elle ne voulait pas que Gaïa fasse les frais de ces inventions pas toujours bien utilisées. Enfin, elle ne l'avait pas dit comme ça, mais c'était l'idée.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas grave, j'avais autre chose en tête d'autrement plus intéressant que quelques circuits imprimés… Serena Schezar, vous connaissez ?

_**  
Hitomi**_

Je marchais à pas lent au milieu de l'allée d'honneur mise en place pour moi. Je savais que quelques minutes plus tôt, Van avait fait le même chemin. Et maintenant il m'attendait devant l'hôtel, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Et moi, je me sentais étonnement sereine. C'était presque étonnant.

A mes cotés, mes demoiselles d'honneurs, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autre, marchaient elles aussi, jetant des pétales de rose sur mon chemin. En temps normal, j'aurais sans doute trouvé que c'était en trop (_le protocole_, m'avait-on répondu), mais là, je n'étais même pas contrariée. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ma bonne humeur. Preuve que la militaire disparaissait peu à peu. Jamais la militaire n'aurait accepté de passer une heure entourée de coiffeuses. Qui d'ailleurs avaient fait un superbe travail, et pas gagné d'avance qui plus est !

Peut-être ma relation avec Van allait-elle devenir un peu plus simple maintenant que je me « libérais ». Parce que même si nous nous aimions énormément, les conversations paranormales du genre _« on fait un concours ? »_ ça allait un moment.

Enfin, maintenant tout irait bien, j'en étais persuadée. Tout irait bien…

_**  
Van**_

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Inutile de me le dire deux fois. Je n'avais envie que de ça depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce temple. Elle était si belle… si belle… Et elle était ma femme. _Ma_ Reine.

Nous sortîmes, bras dessus bras dessous, du temple au milieu d'une volée de pétales et de grains de riz (une idée d'O'Connor, il paraîtrait que c'était une tradition sur la Lune des Illusions, allez savoir). Je crois qu'avoir Hitomi à mon bras me rendait encore plus fier que si j'avais conquit tout Gaïa sans violence.

Je fus presque jaloux lorsque le peuple de Fanélia acclama sa nouvelle Reine. Elle était presque plus acclamée que moi. Ceci dit, je pouvais comprendre. Elle irradiait d'une aura mystique. Cela venait-il de ses habits ? De sa conduite ? Ou d'autre chose ? Je l'ignore, mais elle semblait être une déesse descendue de la lointaine Lune des Illusions pour éclairer Fanélia.

Une déesse peut-être. Mais par-dessus tout, _ma déesse_. Ma déesse de la Lune des Illusions.

Je me penchais légèrement vers elle.

-Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Je la vis sourire. Elle se serra contre moi.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Van.

_**  
Dryden**_

Enfin. Je crois que c'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit alors que Van et Hitomi saluaient la foule. Ils étaient _enfin_ ensemble. J'en étais réellement heureux. Heureux de voir qu'Hitomi redevenait celle que nous avions connue, même si (hélas pour moi) elle continuait à avoir la réplique facile.

Bof, tant pis ! Pour les voir ensemble ces deux là, on aurait supporté toute les répliques acerbes de la nouvelle Reine qui continué à me charrier continuellement sur mon célibat. Enfin…

_**  
Merle**_

Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de voir Van à longueur de temps sur les toits en train de fixer tristement la Lune des Illusions. Et surtout, j'en avais ras le bol de voir cette pimbêche de Linda se pavaner avec le titre de Reine.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'avec Van et Hitomi tout soit toujours aussi _long_ ? Ah vraiment ces deux là ! Enfin, le principal, c'était qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles, et heureux. Et qu'avec un peu de chance, bientôt je pouponnerais !

_**  
Luhm**_

Maître Van semblait réellement heureux. Et à ses cotés, sa nouvelle Reine aussi.

Hitomi…

Lorsque nous l'avions vu pour la première fois, j'avais bien sentit qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial. J'avais entendu les hommes dire qu'elle ressemblait à une déesse. Oui. Pour nous, c'était ce qu'elle était. Une déesse.

Un ange qui apportait le changement. _L'Ange du Changement_.

_**  
Chloé Ninesis**_

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, ces deux là était vraiment mignons… Des mariés dans toute leur splendeur. Et le colonel (qui ne l'était plus d'ailleurs) ferait une Reine formidable. Ca se voyait alors qu'elle saluait, le bouquet à la main, cette foule qui l'acclamait.

Et puis, vain le moment où elle devait lancer les fleurs. J'avais appris par la Reine Mirana que le lancé de bouquet était une tradition gaïenne semblable à celle de la Terre. La femme qui recevrait les fleurs.

Le colonel les lança…

… et je les reçus sans même le vouloir. J'aurais juré qu'elle me les avait lancées. D'ailleurs elle me sourit. Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'à coté de moi, Betess semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire. Elle savait ! Le colonel savait pour moi et Daniel. C'était pour cela qu'elle m'avait lancé le bouquet !

Finalement, peut-être mon couple avec Daniel allait-il connaître des jours heureux…

_**  
Daniel Henderson**_

Le colonel lança ses fleurs à Chloé en souriant. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle était au courant de notre aventure. Il faudrait que je torture O'Connor pour lui tirer les vers du nez sur qui nous avez vendu, mais en attendant…

Je m'avançai vers Chloé. Et je l'embrassai !

_**  
Mirana**_

Ca y était. Hitomi et Van était unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et connaissant les deux amoureux, ce serait surtout pour le meilleur. L'entrée d'Hitomi sur la scène royale fut splendide. Son nouveau peuple l'acclama comme je l'avais rarement entendu le faire. Et je vis la fierté se peindre sur les traits de Van.

Allen arriva à mes cotés. Hitomi venait de lancer son bouquet au sergent Ninesis semblait assez surprise par l'attention. Mais sa surprise sembla s'effacer – ou du moins revêtir une moins grande importance – lorsque le capitaine Henderson l'embrassa. Ce qui leur valu les acclamations des militaires de la Terre.

Van et Hitomi souriaient en regardant la scène.

-Ils sont vraiment mignons, me dit Allen à mi-voix.

J'approuvais dans un sourire alors que le Roi de Fanélia se penchait pour susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa Reine qui sembla apprécier.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que…

Je tournai la tête du couple royal pour connaître la raison de l'indignation étouffée de mon mari. Et je souris en voyant cette chère Serena pendue au coup d'un officier bien connu.

Allen fit un pas en avant pour les rejoindre. Il prenait parfois son rôle de grand frère un peu trop à cœur. Je le retins du bras.

-Attend voir, grogna-t-il, je vais aller lui dire deux mots moi à celui-ci…

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Allen…

-C'est pas le moment.

Quelle tête de mule ma parole, enfin, j'avais un bon moyen d'attirer son attention.

-Je suis enceinte, déclarai-je dans un souffle.

Et, comme prévu, mon cher et bien-aimé époux se figea.

-Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il alors que la foule acclamait toujours Hitomi et Van et que Serena embrassait toujours le dénommé Jonathan O'Connor, major de son état.

-Je suis enceinte, fis-je en souriant.

_**  
Allen**_

J'allais être Papa ! J'ALLAIS ÊTRE PAPA ! Si c'était pas une belle journée ça !...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Fin

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**_  
Voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. La fin peut vous sembler un peu surprenante. Mais j'ai eut envie de montrer les sentiments des gens face à ce mariage, plus que le mariage lui-même. Montrer que Van et Hitomi ne sont pas les seuls à avoir été touchés par toute cette histoire… et montrer que c'est un peu trop simple de dire « la guerre est fini, je suis vivant, super, on reprend comme avant ». La guerre contre Zaïbacher a laissé ses traces, mais tout ce beau monde saura les dépasser. Finalement, j'aime bien cette fin peu conventionnelle pour une fic un peu originale, même si je pense avoir collé aux personnages de Vision d'Escaflowne (avec 11 ans de plus). Maintenant, j'attends vos critiques sur le sujet, ainsi, si j'arrive à trouver une nouvelle idée sur ce sujet (pour le moment je n'en ait pas vraiment) j'ai l'espoir de faire une fic encore meilleure que celle là (si j'puis dire)._**

_**Merci à tous ce qui on lut cette fic, et encore plus à ceux qui ont reviewer !**_

_**A plus **_

_**Eterna**_


End file.
